Nueva Vida: Aventuras en Equestria (primer libro)
by D-Azaxel
Summary: Rex es un chico que ha sufrido toda su vida, escapando de los militares Rex es absorbido por una anomalía llamada Ciclónyx, la cual lo lleva al monte Olimpo donde se reencuentra con su madre y conoce a Zeus, Hades y Poseidon, ellos lo mandan a Equestria ya que está en peligro ,pero lo que el mas anhela es poder vivir feliz en un mundo lleno de esperanza y alegría.
1. Un Nuevo Mundo (Prologo)

**Antes de empezar les diré que este fanfic fue inspirado en Mi Vida Y Mis Poderes Ocultos de Rikimlp y El Conquistador De Equestria, El Tercer Ibuki de Buda17 El abuelo Ibuki.**

 **En este fanfic encontraran de todo, Leemon(sexo), Gore (sangre y violencia), acción, romance, aventura, canciones de todo tipo, hearts (escenas calientes), villanos de series y alguno que otro creado por mí, también aparecerán personajes secundarios (algunos), puede que aparezca alguno que otro oc de algún escritor (eso aun no está definido) eso y mucho mas encontraran en este fanfic.**

Capitulo 1: Un Nuevo Mundo.

Opening: fairy tail opening 16 full

En una ciudad se veía a un joven de 18 años cubierto por una túnica corriendo siendo perseguido por militares y agentes del F.B.I. El joven corría por su vida, ye que detrás de él había aviones, cazas, autos, tanques, etc (ya saben todo los vehículos militares que puedan existir). El joven llego a un garaje en el cual se metió y se quedo ahí.

-sal de ahí ya no tienes escapatoria maldito acecino-Dijo Uno de los militares.

-cállate maldito tu solo quieres que salga para que tus estúpidos científico sigan experimentando con migo-Dijo el chico.

-pues claro, eres el único de tu especie, eres una amenaza, ni siquiera mereces vivir, simplemente eres un ser inferior a todos nosotros, tu mera existencia es un crimen mundial-Dijo el militar con una sonrisa sádica.

-Este mundo está cerca de su auto destrucción, todos están completamente podridos por dentro, no quiero vivir en un mundo así, no quiero vivir en este infierno-Pensó el chico

No hubo respuesta del chico pero de repente la puerta dl garaje explota y de ella sale el chico en una moto al estilo tron simplemente que con las líneas de color doradas.

-¿por qué me pasa esto a mi?, ¿Qué hice yo para merecer el odio de todos?-Dijo El adolecente entre lagrimas.

El conducía la moto a gran velocidad, sus habilidades condiciendo eran impresionantes, un camión se le puso en frente y el agacho la moto para luego saltar encima del camión y cayó en la moto la cual paso por debajo, el siguió su camino a gran velocidad, dos autos le bloquearon el camino pero el aprovecho una carretilla para usarla como rampa y saltar los autos. Después de un tiempo de persecución, el chico logro perder a los militares, el siguió en la carretera hasta llegar a una montaña de gran altitud, cuando estuvo en la cima, varios helicópteros y cazas lo rodearon.

-enserio creíste que lograrías escapar Rex-Dijo el militar.

Rex solo se limito a sonreír.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes?, ¿estás feliz de por fin morir-Pregunta el militar de manera seria.

\- en realidad es por eso-Dijo Rex mirando al cielo.

El militar miro y se horrorizo, una enorme tormenta se acercaba a la montaña.

-¿no me digas que?-Dijo el militar horrorizado.

-si, hoy es el día del Ciclónyx-Dijo Rex con una sonrisa.

-eres un maldito suicida-Dijo el militar con miedo.

-no, solo soy un Phantom-Dijo Rex mientras del suelo salía un enorme tornado el cual absorbió a Rex.

El solo se sujetaba de su moto, extraña mente los rayos y truenos de las nubes entraron en el tornado, asiéndolo un tornado eléctrico asegurando la muerte de Rex.

Primera persona (Rex).

Normal mente dicen que cuando mueres ves pasar todos los momentos felices de tu vida pero, yo no veo nada, ¿soy el único que nunca tuvo un momento feliz en su vida?, ojala solo pudiera ir a un lugar donde pudiera ser feliz, donde no sea odiado por los demás, pero que estoy pensando, hasta Dios me odia, nunca tuve un momento feliz en mi vida, nadie me quiere y todos me odian.

Fin primera persona.

Todos los rayos eran dirigidos hacia Rex debido a la moto, pero igual seguía sin soltarla. Al final el ciclón desapareció dejando solamente cenizas.

Rex lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos, al abrirlos se sorprendió, el se encontraba en una especie de jardín el cual estaba hermosamente decorado.

-¿Rex?-escucho una voz femenina atrás de él y se dio vuelta, se quedo sorprendido ante lo que veía.

-¿mama?-Dijo Rex entre lágrimas.

Enfrente de él estaba una mujer de cabello negro, tenía los ojos verdes, usaba un vestido blanco el cual le quedaba muy bien.

-o, mi angelito cuanto tiempo sin verte-Dijo la mama abrasando a Rex.

-mama, no imaginas cuanto te extrañe, toda mi vida fue un infierno-Dijo Rex abrasándola con lagrimas en los ojos.

-lo sé, no sabes cómo me dolió verte así y no poder ir contigo a abrazarte y reconfortarte-Dijo ella terminando el abraso y secándole las lagrimas.

-una cosa, ¿qué es este lugar?, me resulta familiar-Dijo Rex confundido, a lo cual su mama soltó una pequeña risita.

-savia que te resultaría familiar, es el monte Olimpo-Dijo La madre de Rex sorprendiéndolo.

-e-el monte Olimpo-Dijo Rex incrédulo y sin palabras.

-así es, nos alegramos que llegaras-Se escucha y detrás de la madre de Rex aparecen tres hombres.

Uno era peli azul al igual que sus ojos, llevaba una armadura de calor azul marino en la cual tenía un escudo con un tridente, el segundo era peli negro, sus ojos eran rojos y llevaba una túnica negra que cubría su cuerpo y el tercero tenía una barba larga y blanca al igual que su pelo, y estaba vestido como un romano antiguo, nada más que la ropa tenia adornos dorados.

-déjame presentarme, yo soy Zeus y ellos son mis hermanos, Hades y Poseidon-Dijo Zeuz presentándose.

-los tres dioses más poderosos de la mitología griega (se arrodilla) que pude hacer este humilde siervo por ustedes-Dijo Rex.

-no hace falta que te arrodilles-Dijo Hades y Rex se para.

-te trajimos, por una razón-Dijo Poseidon.

-¿Cuál?-Pregunto Rex.

-tu madre es una de las pocas personas que logra tener el privilegio de formar parte del Olimpo-Dijo Zeus.

-toda tu vida te hemos observamos y hemos decidido darte una segunda oportunidad-Dijo Hades.

-reiniciaras tu vida, pero en otro mundo-Dijo la madre de Rex.

-tú tienes unas habilidades increíbles, eres el ultimo Sacrógrito, el único ser vivo con un nivel superior a todo-Dijo Hades.

-no es verdad, soy como cualquier otro-Dijo Rex.

-aunque no lo creas, tienes poderes que podrían rivalizar con los de un dios, ya que después de todo eres un semi-dios-Dijo La madre de Rex.

-entonces mi padre-Dijo Rex incrédulo.

-así es, él fue uno de los más poderosos, claro no tan fuerte como nosotros, pero lo era en corazón-Dijo Poseidon.

-tu padre no aparece en la mitología griega, debido a que nunca se supo de su existencia-Dijo Hades.

-enserio, ¿puedo verlo?-Pregunto Rex entusiasmado.

-lamentable mente, el se sacrifico para proteger el cosmos-Dijo Zeus con pesar, Rex no se entristeció, el solo se alegro confundiendo a todos.

-bueno al menos, sé que no nos dejo y que murió como yo siempre lo imagine…un héroe-Dijo Rex con una gran sonrisa, enorgulleciendo a su madre.

-antes de seguir, quítate esa túnica polvorienta-Dijo La madre de Rex.

-está bien, tu nunca cambias-Dijo Rex con una sonrisa sacándose la túnica.

Su apariencia era la de un joven de 18 años, tenía el cabello blanco (como lo lleva Zeref de Fairy tail), tenía los ojos azules, llevaba puesto una remera negra y una campera universitaria negra con mangas blancas, unos pantalones negros y zapatillas negras, también llevaba una cruz y un reloj de muñeca.

-así está mejor-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-bien el tiempo se está acabando, solo te diremos una última cosa, esta vida no será del todo pacifica, te mandamos a ella porque necesitaran ayuda, las decisiones las tomaras tu, asegúrate de tomar las adecuadas, a y antes de irte toma-Dijo Zeus entregándole dos catanas de mango dorado, la hoja de la catana la cual es blanca como la nieve sale de una boca de dragón el cual tiene el símbolo de un yin-yang en los ojos del dragón.

-¿Por qué me las dan?-Pregunta Rex.

-son las catanas de tu padre, siempre las llevaba consigo y te servirán en tu viaje, buena suerte Rex Phantom (para que no se confundan se pronuncia Fantom, porque si lo dicen como está escrito suena ridículo)-Dijo Zeus antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

 **Bueno lectores aquí está la versión 2.0 de Nueva Vida: Aventuras en Equestria, pero como ven lo cambie total mente, la razón principal fue que no me gusto como estaba quedando, A y por cierto ¡VOLVIIIIIIII BICHEEEES :3! xD, cuánto tiempo sin vernos querido publico bronie, al fin después de tanto tiempo he decidido volver a MLP para que todos nos podamos seguir divirtiendo X3, En fin me alegra mucho estar de vuelta, e decidido volver a mirar mlp, pero como me tengo que actualizar en cuanto a la serie he decidido hacer una versión 2.0 de esta historia, espero que reciba el mismo apoyo que recibió al principio. Con esto me puedo despedir tranquilo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo se despide su nakama MasterRex26.**

Rex es un chico que ha sufrido toda su vida, escapando de los militares Rex es absorbido por una anomalía llamada Ciclónyx, la cual lo lleva al monte Olimpo donde se reencuentra con su madre y conoce a Zeus, Hades y Poseidon, ellos lo mandan a Equestria ya que está en peligro pero lo que el mas anhela es poder vivir feliz en ese mundo lleno de esperanza y alegría.


	2. Nuevo Mundo, Recorriendo Canterlot

Capítulo 2: Nuevo Mundo, Recorriendo Canterlot.

Opening: Fairy Tail opening 16 full.

Después de la plática con los dioses, Rex se encontraba en un bosque helado.

-me imagino que este será el nuevo mundo-Dijo Rex, acomodando las catanas en su espalda-será mejor que encuentre un pueblo, que bueno que esta campera me mantiene mas calentito-Dijo Rex con una sonrisa.

Mientras el joven caminaba por el bosque, de pronto una manada de lobos de madera lo acorralaron.

-¿que son esas cosas?, es como si fueran lobos pero de madera-Dijo Rex sorprendido, un lobo salto hacia él, Rex desenvaino sus catanas y detuvo el mordisco con ambas catanas, el lobo retrocedió y se puso en una posición amenazante a la vez que sus compañeros.

-Genial, lo que me faltaba-Dijo el albino frustrado y enojado.

Uno de los lobos lo ataco por la espalda, Rex dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando el golpe para luego cortarlo a la mitad.

-bien, uno menos-Dijo el oji-azul confiado, pero hubo un suceso que lo sorprendió, el lobo de madera se reconstruyo de inmediato cosa que preocupo al chico.

-mierda, así que no se los puede matar, la cosa esta mas jodida de lo que pensaba-Dijo el albino, antes de empezar a correr en dirección a su moto mientras era perseguido por los lobos de madera.

El joven se subió a su moto y empezó a recorrer el bosque a gran velocidad tratando de perder a los lobos de madera. Luego de un rato el joven logro perder a los lobos y encontrar un camino el cual llevaba a la cima de una gran montaña, pero por lo que se podía apreciar, en la sima avía un castillo enorme, Rex con curiosidad decidió subir a echar un vistazo

El joven siguió recorriendo el camino hasta encontrarse con una puerta de gran tamaño al llegar a la entrada principal, en la entrada avía dos guardias pero lo peculiar era que eran…ponis.

-no mames, en qué mundo me fueron a meter, primero lobos de madera y ahora ponis-Dijo Rex fastidiado.

El camino en dirección a los guardias, los cuales pusieron sus lanzas formando una x para no dejarlo pasar.

-¿que eres? y ¿qué haces en Canterlot?-Pregunta uno de los guardias.

-soy un humano, y me gustaría pasar a esta hermosa ciudad-Dijo Rex amablemente.

Los guardias se miraron entre si y ambos asintieron.

-puedes pasar, pero no causes líos-Dijo el guardia.

-gracias-Dijo Rex entrando a la ciudad.

Era increíble, estaba llena de ponis y la ciudad era hermosa, todos los ponis lo miraban mal, otros simplemente desviaba la mirada, de repente una pelota le impacta en la cara a Rex asiendo que se caiga hacia atrás.

-auch mi nariz-Dijo Rex sobándose la nariz.

Un potrillo se le acerco temerosamente, todos estaban aterrados pensando que se lo iba a comer o algo parecido.

-¿m-me p-podría de-volver mi p-pelota?-Pregunta el potrillo temeroso.

-claro, no hay problema-Dijo Rex entregándole la pelota-pero para la próxima ten un poco mas de cuidado-Dijo Rex pasando su mano por la cabeza del potrillo mientras sonreía.

-gracias señor-Dijo el potrillo antes de irse con una sonrisa, dejando sorprendido a los ponis, para luego seguir caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Definitivamente la ciudad era hermosa, era una ciudad muy colorida y animada, nada que ver con las celdas en las que estaba acostumbrado a vivir, esas eran oscuras y tétricas, para Rex era como estar en el paraíso de los colores. El siguió recorriendo Canterlot hasta que vio algo que lo molesto, a una potra unicornio estaba a punto de ser lastimada por uno de los guardias.

-por favor no me golpee-Suplico la potrilla.

-aprende a no robar comida ladrona-Dijo el guardia apunto de golpear con la espada a la potrilla, pero cuando estuvo a punto de matarla algo lo paro, al no sentir el golpe la potrilla abrió los ojos y se sorprendió, Rex avía sujetado con su mano la espada, él la sujeto con tal fuerza que su mano empezó a sangrar, con fuerza le quito la espada al guardia dejándolo indefenso.

-una espada no se usa para castigar a los demás, se usa para defender lo que amas-Dijo Rex cerio para luego darle un golpe en el estomago al guardia con el mango de la espada- y a beses para lidiar con basuras como tu-Dijo Rex escupiéndole en la cara al guardia-¿estás bien pequeña?-Pregunto Rex ayudando a la pequeña a levantarse.

-si gracias-Dijo la pequeña tímidamente.

-¿qué fue lo que robaste?-Pregunto el peli-blanco.

-una manzana acaramelad, pero es que tengo mucha hambre-Dijo la pequeña temerosa.

-está bien yo la pagare ¿dónde está el señor que las vende?-Pregunta Rex.

-allí-Dijo la unicornio señalando un puesto de manzanas acarameladas.

Rex se dirigió allí con la potrilla, el dueño al verla se enojo.

-hasta que al fin apareces ladrona, gracias por traérmela-Dijo e poni apunto de agarrar a la pequeña pero Rex lo detuvo.

-tranquilícese, pagare por la manzana que se llevo, cuanto seria-Pregunto Rex sacando su billetera.

-son 20 bits-Dijo el vendedor.

-omg, gracias dioses por este regalo-Pensó Rex mientras sacaba los 20 bits.

-gracias y que no se vuelva a repetir-Dijo el poni mientras se alejaba.

-¿por qué me ayudaste?-Pregunto la potrilla.

-porque no me gusta ver sufrir a los demás y menos a niños-Dijo Rex.

-¿puedo acompañarte?-Pregunto la potrilla.

-claro, me vendría bien algo de compañía-Dijo Rex sonriendo.

Pero para su mala suerte una oleada de guardias lo rodeó.

-alto hay estas arrestado-Dijo un guardia.

-¿y yo que hice?-Pregunto Rex.

-está arrestado por golpear a un guardia-Dijo el mismo guardia.

-en mi defensa, estaba a punto de matar a esta potrilla, ¿Qué querían? Que me quedara mirando mientras la mataban-Dijo Rex enfadado, pero aun así los guardias no se fueron solo se pusieron en posición de combate.

-ve a esconderte, esto se pondrá feo-Dijo Rex serio, la unicornio le hiso caso y se escondió en unas cajas-bien caballitos de colores, no quería meterme en problemas pero ustedes se lo buscaron-Dijo Rex desenfundando sus catanas-espero que las clases que me dieron de cómo manejar la espada me sirvan ahora-Pensó Rex.

Uno de los guardias se abalanzo contra Rex intentando clavarle su lanza pero Rex la esquivo de un salto, corto la lanza y callo detrás del guardia dándole un codazo el cual hiso que se desmallara, Los guardias pegaso empezaron a atacarlo mientras que esquivaba los rayos de los unicornios, literalmente estaba poniendo en ridículo a la guardia real.

-jejeje, eso es todo lo que tienen-Dijo Rex mientras usaba a un pegaso como escudo para defenderse de los rayos de los unicornios.

Uno de los pegasos lo ataco por la espalda proporcionándole un pequeño corte en la espalda, Rex se dio media vuelta y le corto parte de una ala asiéndolo caer rápidamente contra el suelo.

-maldición, no es justo que ustedes vuelen y yo no-Dijo esquivando un rayo de energía para luego noquear a un unicornio.

Poco a poco todos fueron cayendo hasta que quedaron 10 unicornios consientes.

-¿serán buenos y se rendirán? o ¿será por las malas?-Pregunto Rex en pose de combate.

En un último intento los unicornios lanzaron rayos de magia los cuales se unieron y crearon un gran rayo mágico, el cual impacto de lleno en Rex.

-veamos si sobrevives a eso mono-Dijo un guardia con una sonrisa de satisfaccion, la cual se borro al ver a Rex intacto cubriéndose con sus catanas.

-pues lamentablemente será por las malas-Dijo Rex saltando hacia los guardias para darles patadas, puñetazos y codazos hasta dejarlos completamente inconscientes, la potrilla viendo que ya no avía ningún peligro se le acerco.

-bien ahora será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que…-No pudo seguir porque un ejército de guardias los rodearon-ustedes no se rinden ¿verdad?, quédate detrás de mi pequeña-Dijo el joven tomando su pose de combate y la pequeña se quedo detrás de él.

-Basta-se escucha una voz femenina de los cielos, en donde se ven a dos alicornio una era blanca crin y cola larga multicolor con una marca de un sol en sus costados y la otra era más baja era de color azul oscuro su crin y su cola eran alargadas y eran como la noche, tenía manchas en sus flancos con una marca de una luna.

-espero que sean de las que usan el cerebro y no la fuerza-Dijo Rex guardando sus catanas.

-¿se podría saber porque atacas mi reino?-Pregunta la alicornio mas alta.

-¿atacar?, ¡pero si ellos me atacaron primero!-Dijo El joven.

-es mentira tu me atacaste y luego a mis compañeros-Dijo el guardia que casi mata a la niña.

-yo no te ataque, solo defendí a la pobre pequeña que casi matas por robar una manzana acaramelada, idiota-Dijo Rex enojado.

-¿eso es cierto?-Pregunta la alicornio blanca.

-bueno…pues…vera-Dijo el unicornio nervioso.

-(suspiro) *mira al joven peli-blanco*mis disculpa por el problema causado, ¿hay alguna manera de recompensarte?-Pregunto la alicornio blanca.

-si me gustaría que esta pequeña de aquí (levantando a la niña) tuviera una veca para estudiar, no digo que la tome como su discípula o algo así, pero que al menos pueda ir a la escuela y tenga un hogar hasta que se pueda mantener sola-Dijo Rex.

-es una muy generosa petición-Dijo La alicornio alta con sorpresa.

-Celestia ¿enserio piensas hacer lo que diga después de atacarnos?-Dijo La alicornio azul oscuro frustrada.

-Luna toda fue un mal entendido y tenemos que recompensar al joven…-Dijo Celestia.

-Rex-dijo alvino.

-Rex, por el problema causado-Dijo Celestia.

-ash, está bien-Dijo la Luna cruzando los brazos, lo cual izo que Rex se riera-¿y tú de qué te ríes?-Pregunto enojada Luna.

-no es nada es que, me recuerdas a mí de niño-Dijo Rex con una sonrisa.

-bueno, que tal si te invito a cenar al castillo como parte de la compensación-Dijo Celestia.

-sería un honor, claro si ella me acompaña-Dijo Rex señalando a la pequeña.

-no hay problema-Dijo Celestia mientras que un carro tirado por pegasos aterrizaba frente a ella, Luna y Celesia subieron a él.

-¿Qué esperan?-Pregunto Luna, la pequeña se sentó alado de Luna mientras que Rex al lado de Celestia, ella le pregunto a Rex de donde venia, donde consiguió esas catanas y todo cosas que tienen que ver con el capitulo anterior.

-Celestia, si no es mucha molestia, al llegar al castillo ¿me podrían traer un kit de primeros auxilios?-Pregunto el joven a la alicornio.

-¿Alguna razón en especial?-Pregunta la alicornio con intriga.

-sí, esta-Dice él señalando la herida en su espalda.

-está bien, le diré a uno de los sirvientes que te acerque el kit de primeros auxilios-Dice ella sonriéndole al muchacho.

-por cierto pequeña nunca me dijiste tu nombre-Dijo Rex mirando a la pequeña unicornio.

-me llamo Diamon Flower-Dijo la pequeña sonriendo de felicidad.

-es un lindo nombre-Dijo Rex devolviéndole la sonrisa.

El carruaje llego al castillo y los cuatro bajaron se dirigieron a las puertas y los guardias los dejaron pasar, siguieron hasta llegar a la sala del trono.

-bien, unos sirvientes los llevaran a su habitación, y a la hora de la cena los irán a buscar-Dijo Celestia, acto seguido aparecieron dos yeguas, una era una unicornio blanca con crin y cola verde al igual que sus ojos, su cutie mark era un ramo de flores y la otra era una pegaso naranja con crin y cola amarilla y ojos violeta, su cutie mark era un plumero-chicas, ¿me harían el favor de llevar al joven Rex y a la pequeña Diamond a la sala de invitados?-Pregunto Celestia.

-claro princesa-Dijeron ambas.

-sigan nos-Dijo La pegaso, y Rex y Diamond las siguieron hasta llegar a una puerta, la cual ellas abren y muestra una gran habitación.

-esta es su habitación-Dijo La unicornio, la potrilla fue corriendo y se tiro en la cama.

-es muy cómoda-Dijo la pequeña con los ojos serrados lo cual iso que Rex sonriera.

-gracias por traernos-Agradeció el chico amablemente.

-no hay de que-Dijeron ambas retirándose.

-bueno Diamond, yo me iré a bañar-Dijo Rex entrando al baño.

-okey-Dijo ella.

En el jardín del castillo una sombra encapuchada observaba al joven y a la potrilla con curiosidad y disgusto.

-Maldición, esto podría complicar aún más las cosas, pero no me detendre-Dijo la sombra antes de desaparecer.

En un castillo abandonado, la misma sombra encapuchada apareció frente a un enorme huevo de color negro y plateado, el cual emanaba un aura eléctrica de color morado.

-Cada vez falta menos para que el tiempo límite se cumpla, y cuando eso pase ¡POR FIN PODRE VOLBER A SER LO QUE ERA AÑOS ATRÁS, RECUPERARE TODO MI PODER, MI FUERZA, MI INTELIGENCIA, MI HONOR Y TODOS ME RESPETARAN, TEMERAN, Y TEMBLARAN CON SOLO ESCUCHAR MI NOMBRE, MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA! –Grito alocadamente la sombra riéndose con una risa demoniaca.

 **Okey compañeros, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, la verdad que tratare de subir una remasterización por día ya que son simplemente 4, tratare de ver que le puedo ir agregando a cada capítulo. Estaré mas que agradecido de recibir críticas constructivas e ideas para mejorar esta historia, en fin espero que les alla gustado este capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente, se despide su nakama Rex,:3.**


	3. Traumas Del Pasado y Cambios Inesperados

Capitulo 3: Traumas Del Pasado y Cambios Inesperados.

Opening: Fairy Tail opening 16 full.

Unas horas después de la cena Rex caminaba por los alrededores del castillo cuando un pequeño resplandor azulado llama su atención, el siguió el pequeño resplandor hasta encontrar una joya muy extraña, su forma era la de un diamante pero parecía hecho de lava pero de color azul, en el centro se hallaba la forma de un ojo de dragón con una ala en cada costado.

-qué raro, nunca vi una jema así antes-dijo agarrándola y mirándola más detalladamente-será mejor que le pregunte a Luna o a Celestia que jema es-Dijo Rex guardando la gema en su bolsillo y yendo al castillo.

En el camino a la sala del trono se encontró con las mimas sirvientas que les avían enseñado la habitación cuando llegaron, él las saludo charlaron un rato y luego Rex siguió con su camino, cuando llego vio a ambas princesas sentadas en sus tronos firmando cosas diplomáticas.

-princesas-Dice Rex llamando la atención de ambas princesas.

-joven Rex, ¿ocurre algo?-Pregunta Celestia.

-si (saca la gema) me encontré esto en uno de mis recorridos por el castillo y quisiera saber si ustedes saben que es esta gema-Dijo Rex interesado, las princesas se sorprendieron al ver la gema.

-es impresionante, esa gema no tiene nombre ya que es una de las dos únicas que existen en el mundo-Dice Celestia impresionada confundiendo a Rex.

-se dice que esa gema nace al entrar en contacto con tres ingredientes especiales-Dice Luna.

-¿Cuáles?-Pregunta Rex curioso.

-se dice que se tiene que reunir un cristal espacio-tiempo, 2 alas de fénix junto con una cantidad exacta de sangre de fénix y sus lagrimas, pero para que funcione tiene que estar en el volcán principal de los dragones-Dijo Luna Dejando a Rex con la boca abierta.

-entonces me estás diciendo que encontré una gema única, de valor incalculable-Dijo Rex sorprendido a más no poder.

-si, además se dice que tiene una especie de extraña aura la cual por alguna razón dicen que es mágica, pero son solo rumores-Dijo Luna como si nada.

-definitivamente tuviste mucha suerte en encontrarla-Dijo Celestia.

-bueno iré a dormir, nos vemos mañana princesas-Dijo Rex saliendo de la sala del trono.

Al llegar a su habitación se encuentra con una graciosa escena, Diamond tenía un libro en la cara y estaba rodeada de dulces en la cama de Rex, él agarra el libro, lo pone en su lugar, lleva a Diamond a su cama y la deja dormir. Antes de dormir quita las golosinas y le echa un último vistazo a la gema la cual brillaba con el mismo tono azulado.

-qué raro las princesas no se dieron cuenta de que brillaba-Dijo Rex extrañado mientras ponía la gema en la mesa de luz y se quedaba profundamente dormido.

Unos minutos después se ve a Rex en su cama sudando frio a la vez que lagrima salían de sus ojos. En los sueños de Rex, se ve a el de pequeño frente a una devastada ciudad, la escena era horrible, casas en llamas, cadáveres en el suelo, gente gritando mientras era calcinada por las llamas y lo peor de todo su madre muerta en el suelo, su madre tenía un agujero en el pecho y estaba un poco calcinad, Rex estaba llorando como nunca incluso de sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas de sangre se tanto llorar y de tan fuerte que apretaba sus parpados.

Unos militares con mascaras de gas lo encontraron y lo patearon dejándolo inconsciente.

-(saca comunicador) feje, encontramos a un niño…si está vivo…ok entendido (guarda comunicador) bien chicos el jefe quiere a este en la base para los experimentos-Dijo El soldado cargando a Rex en su hombro-bien mejor vallamos a la base antes de que nos echen la bronca de nuestras vidas-Dijo el enmascarado entrando en un enorme tanque al igual que los demás.

De repente todo se empezó a oscurecer dejando solo a Rex arrodillado en un vacío inmenso, de pronto se empezó a ver una pequeña luz azulada.

-así que este es tu pasado-Dijo la pequeña luz azulada.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Rex tristemente con la cabeza agachada.

-soy la pequeña gema que encontraste en tu paseo por el castillo-Dijo la pequeña luz azulada.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto Rex inexpresivo.

-sacarte de esta oscuridad-Dijo la luz.

-es imposible sacarme de la oscuridad, mi vida siempre fue un infierno, aunque no lo aparente siempre estoy triste, siempre tengo ganas de poder dormir tranquilo, pero siempre estoy en oscuridad, no puedo salir aunque quisiera-Dijo Rex mientras soltaba lagrimas.

-nada es imposible, déjame darte mi ayuda Rex Phantom-Dijo la luz.

-¿cómo me ayudaras?, tu resplandor es demasiado débil-Dijo Rex inexpresivo.

-tienes razón, no podre iluminarte ya que me estoy debilitando…pero puedo encender las llamas de tu corazón para deshacer esta espesa y intensa oscuridad-Dijo la luz llamando la atención de Rex asiendo que levante la cabeza.

-¿enserio puedes hacer eso? -Pregunto Rex seriamente.

-claro que si, durante años he esperado a alguien al que pueda unirme para volver a lo que era antes-Dijo la pequeña luz.

-entonces ¿solo quieres utilizarme?-Pregunta Rex.

-no, quiero que tú me utilices a mí, que podamos ser uno y que renazcamos como un gran y poderoso héroe, y que me dices ¿aceptas?-Pregunto la luz azulada.

-Acepto-Dijo el alvino sin pensarlo 2 beses.

De repente la Luz empezó a insertarse en el pecho de Rex asiendo que este se retorciera del dolor tanto en su sueño como en la vida real, lo cual alerto a las princesas las cuales lo llevaron al hospital, los doctores trataron de calmarlo con sedantes, pero por alguna razón el liquido se evaporaba al entrar en Rex ya que su temperatura aumentaba a niveles críticos, en sus sueños Rex empezaba a emanar la luz azulada que emanaba la piedra.

-¡AAAAAA!-Gritaba en su sueño mientras que la luz se hacía más intensa-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grito tanto en sus sueños como en la vida real mientras que desataba una onda expansiva la cual golpeo a los doctores dejándolos inconscientes contra el muro, en sus sueño la oscuridad empezaba a desaparecer, poco a poco el aura azulada que rodeaba a Rex empezó a hacerse más notoria sorprendiendo a las princesas, pero los más afectados eran los unicornios ya que ellos podían sentir la gigantesca cantidad de energía que Rex emanaba, las princesas estaban en shock ellas tenían un mejor radar de energía por el cual podían sentir como el aura de energía era tan grande que llegaba hasta el Imperio De Cristal y Ponyville.

-aguanta Rex ya casi termino-Dijo la luz azulada.

-¡APURATEEE!-Grito Rex mientras le sangraban los ojos.

Tanto en el mundo real como en sus sueños a Rex lo empezaron a rodear dos aros de la mismas luces azuladas, el cristal salió de su bolsillo para luego incrustarse en su pecho asiéndolo gritar aun mas del dolor, el cuerpo de Rex empezó a cambiar en su ojo derecho se empezó a marcar una cicatriz, le salió un mechón de color azul en la parte delantera de su cabello, él abrió rápidamente sus ojos los cuales se volvieron completamente azules pero lo más sorprendente fue que la energía azulada se empezó a poner más oscura asta tomar un tono azul oscuro al igual que sus ojos, la cicatriz se empezó a volverse cada vez mas azul hasta el punto que quedo de un tono azul fosforescente. La energía empezó a calmarse y Rex cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente, en sus sueños lo último que pudo ver era como ya no había oscuridad, no era frio y no era horrible, ahora era cálido, hermoso e iluminado por una luz azulada. Por fin había dado su primer paso a la felicidad, Rex sonrió antes de también quedar inconsciente en sus sueños.

Dos semanas después Rex despertó muy adolorido y cansado, pero lo raro era que no podía ver nada, se toco los ojos y sintió vendas en sus ojos, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose llamo su atención.

-veo que despertaste-Dijo una vos masculina.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunta Rex con intriga.

-soy tu doctor, te he estado cuidando estas 2 semanas-Dijo el doctor sorprendiendo a Rex.

-¿estuve inconsciente por 2 semanas?-Pregunta Rex atónito.

-asi es, en unas horas te quitaremos el vendaje de los ojos-Dijo el doctor.

-¿Por qué me los vendaron?-Pregunto Rex confundido.

-al parecer sufriste una transformación o algo por el estilo por culpa de una piedra única, tus ojos fueron los más afectados en el cambio así que hicimos todo lo posible para arreglarlo, pero fue imposible, en unas horas veremos el resultado de la última operación, mientas tanto descansa un poco, aunque dormiste por 2 semanas, debes de estar un poco cansado-Dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación.

-(suspiro) supongo que no fue u n sueño después de todo-Dijo Rex.

-claro que no lo fue-Escucho Rex en su cabeza.

-genial, mi día no puede ser más raro, déjame adivinar ahora vives en mi cabeza-Dijo Rex.

-exacto compañero, desde "El Cambio" estoy viviendo en ti, ahora tienes habilidades únicas y especiales que te servirán en tu búsqueda de una vida llena de esperanza y alegría-Dijo la voz en la cabeza de Rex.

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?-Pregunto Rex curioso.

-he estado 2 malditas semanas en tu cabeza y como no podía hacer nada más y me puse a investigar tus recuerdos, pensamientos, etc.-Dijo la voz.

-está bien, ¿tienes algún nombre por el que pueda llamarte?-Pregunta Rex.

-llámame Ryu-Dijo la luz azulada.

-está bien Ryu, tendremos que esperar unas horas para que nos quiten el vendaje, así que tendremos que esperar, de paso tendrás que contestar barias preguntas-Dijo Rex recostándose en la cama.

-no hay ningún problema, ¿qué quieres saber?-Pregunta Ryu con curiosidad.

-Primero que nada, ¿Cómo es que solamente yo te pude encontrar y no ningún otra persona?, o mejor dicho poni-Pregunta Rex con curiosidad.

-eso es sencillo, como ya te explico Celestia soy una piedra mágica, por lo tanto use un hechizo para que solamente la persona que yo considerara "El Elegido" o mi compañero podría verme, aparte esta ciudad está llena de cabezas huecas, bueno Celestia y Luna son una excepción-Dijo Ryu.

-Pero tanto Luna como Celestia son muy buenas personas, ¿por qué no las elegiste a ellas?-Pregunta el alvino

-por dos simples razones, Celestia es alguien que lo daría todo por Equestria y eso es algo que se puede tornar en su contra, y Luna tiene una inmensa oscuridad en su interior que a la hora de "El Cambio" podría aprovechar para salir, apoderarse de mi poder y controlar a Luna-Dijo Ryu explicativamente.

-okey, eso está aclarado, te seguiría preguntando pero quiero hacer algo, así que luego seguimos hablando-Dijo Rex agarrando un libro.

Unas horas después las princesas junto al doctor entraron y vieron a Rex con un libro en la mano cosa que les extraño.

-¿Qué haces con un libro?, se supone que no puedes ver-Pregunto Luna.

-mm, hola para ustedes también princesas, con respecto a lo del libro estaba practicando leer con el tacto, nunca imagine que fuera tan difícil-Dijo Rex guardando el libro, a lo cual luna izo un Faceplam (no sé cómo se diría esto en versión poni, por eso lo pongo así).

-bien prepárate, retirare la venda-Dijo el doctor yendo alado de Rex y empezó a quitarle la venda poco a poco, cuando se la quito todos quedaron sorprendidos y preocupados.

-¿Qué pasa?, no me digan que estoy más feo de lo habitual-Dijo Rex preocupado.

-velo por ti mismo-Dijo Celestia pasándole un espejo, cuando Rex se vio quedo con la boca abierta.

Rex tenía la misma cicatriz que apareció en "El Cambio" y sus ojos eran de una completamente azules ya no tenía iris su cornea lo había cubierto totalmente ahora sus ojos eran azules pero para su suerte la esclerótica estaba intacta.

 **N/A: Vendita sea Wikipedia y su gran cantidad de información.**

-supongo que no pudimos hacer nada-Dijo el doctor apenado.

-de que hablas, a mi me gusta-Dijo Rex mirándose al espejo con una sonrisa.

-entonces tenemos un problema menos-Dijo el doctor agarrando una pequeña linterna-sigue la luz con tus ojos-Dijo el médico a lo cual Rex hace caso y sigue con la vista la luz-parece que todo está bien-Dice el doctor despreocupando a las pricesas.

-am, no es que lo quiera hacer quedar mal ni nada por el estilo pero, desde que me quitaron las vendas veo todo de color azul-Dijo el alvino extrañando al médico.

-¿ves todo de color azul?-Pregunta incrédula Celestia.

-así es, pero lo veo en dos tonalidades, azul claro y azul oscuro, es como ver en blanco y negro pero azul-Dijo el chico extrañando aun mas al doctor.

-eso si que es raro, por ahora le pediré que se retire de mi oficina y valla a descansar, le avisare si necesito hacerle unas pruebas, ¿entendido?-Pregunta el médico a lo cual Rex asiente con la cabeza y luego se retira junto con las princesas.

Rex junto a las princesas se dirigieron hacia la sala del trono, al llegar Rex les conto lo de su sueño y a que se debió ese repentino cambio dejando sorprendidas a las princesas, luego se dirigió a su habitación donde debía estar Diamond, al entrar fue derribado a gran velocidad por la potra.

Diamond: es una unicornio de color gris con crin y cola de colores celeste y azul, sus ojos son de color celeste, no tiene cutie mark.

-¡HERMANOOOOOO!-Grito ella abrasándolo a más no poder.

-jejeje, a mí también me da gusto verte Diamond, pero sabes que no somos hermanos ¿verdad?-Pregunta Rex abrasando a la potra.

-para mi eres mi hermano y no importa quien diga lo contrario jamás cambiare de opinión-Dijo la potra serrando los ojos a lo que Rex sonrió.

-está bien, supongo que me acostumbrare a que me digas hermano, pero ahora me tienes que contar como te fue en la escuela, según Celestia empezaste a ir hace una semana-Dijo Rex llamando la atención de la potra.

-claro-Dijo ella alegre, ambos se sentaron y ella le empezó a contar todo lo que le paso en esas semanas.

Luego de que Diamond le terminara de contar lo que paso esas semanas ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala del trono donde estaban ambas princesas más otra alicornio mas la cual era de color rosa, con una melena de colores barios, junto a un unicornio de color blanco y de melena azul y celeste el cual portaba una armadura.

-Buen día princesas-Dijo Rex hasiendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Buen día joven Rex-Dijo Celestia amablemente.

-buen día princesas-Dijo la potra alegre y contenta.

-Buenos días para ti también pequeña-Dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

-princesas discúlpeme por entrometerme pero, ¿quiénes son ellos?-Pregunto Rex con curiosidad.

-déjame presentarlos, ella es mi aijada la princesa Cadence y el es su marido Shining Armor-Dijo Celestia presentando a ambos ponis.

-es un gusto conocerte Rex-Dijo Cadence con amabilidad.

-el gusto es todo mío princesa-Dijo Rex asiendo una reverencia.

-asi que tu eres el mono del que tanto hablaban las princesas ¿he?-Dijo Shining asiendo enfadar a Rex.

-por favor, no soy un mono soy un humano, el termino mono es ofensivo para mí-Dijo Rex con una vena marcada en la frente.

-Bueno, ya que se presentaron, tengo algo que decirte Rex-Dijo Celestia llamando la atención del joven alvino.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunta Rex con intriga.

-bueno, tienes un buen manejo de tus catanas y sabes defenderte bien, pero todavía no es suficiente como para poder alcanzar la fuerza que se necesita para obtener el puesto que te propuse-Dijo Celestia confundiendo y desilusionando al chico.

-¿mi poder no es suficiente?-Pregunto Rex confundido.

-así es, por eso he pedido al general Shining Armor que te entrene para que puedas mejorar en todo sentido, y en parte para que puedas mejorar tu vista-Dijo Celestia explicativamente.

-mmm, ¿así que él será mi maestro?-Pregunto el oji-azul señalando a Shining.

-algo por el estilo-Dijo la alicornio azul.

-bien, no esperes que sea blando, el cargo que te será dado es uno de los mayores que se le puede dar a un poni, esta justo por debajo de un príncipe o princesa pero está más arriba de un general imperial-Dijo Shining explicándole las cosas al chico.

-Genial, primero me calcino por culpa del Ciclonyx, después aparezco en un mundo donde todos son ponis, luego me atacan unos lobos de madera y los guardias de Canterlot, también por culpa de mi estupidez y de esa piedra sufro como nunca antes en mi vida, me quedo dormido por 2 semanas sin saber nada del mundo, mis ojos se vuelven de color azul y veo todo de ese color y ¿ahora esto?, por dios menudo mundo al que me fueron a mandar, si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría preferiría morir calcinado por el Ciclonyx-Dijo Rex entristecido con una mano en su cabeza y con los ojos serrados.

-Bien chico, no hay tiempo que perder, en unas horas partimos hacia el imperio de cristal para comenzar tu entrenamiento-Dijo Shining Armor.

-*suspiro*, espero que esto valga la pena-Dijo Rex cansado y decepcionado.

 **Okey aquí está el tercer capítulo de Nueva Vida: Aventuras en Equestria (Versión 2.0), Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, como se abran dado cuenta cambie lo de color rojo por azul, aunque ahora que lo pienso en el capítulo 1 puse que sus ojos eran de color azul o eso creo, bueno no importa, me gustaría agradecerles por apoyar mi historia y aunque seamos pocos estoy seguro de que iremos creciendo poco a poco, en fin esperen el siguiente capítulo ya que se pondrá muy interesante, a y por cierto el capitulo 4 no está terminado, así que quizás tarde un poco en terminarlo, en fin se despide su nakama Rex, hasta otra :3.**


	4. El Sol VS La Oscuridad (parte 1)

Capitulo 4: El Sol VS La Oscuridad (Parte 1): Un Antiguo Enemigo Aparece, La Muerte De Un Héroe

Opening: Fairy Tail opening 16 full.

Han pasado varias horas desde que La princesa Cadence, Shining Armor, Diamond y Rex salieron de Canterlot en una carrosa tirada por pegasos. Al llegar fueron recibidos por los guardias de cristal los cuales dejaron enormemente sorprendido a Rex por la cuestión de que eran ponis que parecían hechos de cristal. Al llegar al castillo Cadence se sienta en su trono junto a Shining.

-Muy bien me gustaría que me cuentes todo lo que te ha pasado hasta ahora, en especial como llegaste a Equestria, ya que según Celestia bienes de otro mundo-Dice Shining seriamente.

-está bien, les contare todo lo sucedido-Dijo Rex empezando a relatar todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora, al terminar de contarles todo, tanto Cadence como Shining quedaron completamente sorprendidos.

-wow, entonces es cierto que bienes de otro mundo-Dijo Cadence sorprendida.

-Así es, pero siéndoles sincero preferiría no hablar de ese asqueroso, repugnante y podrido mundo del que vengo-Dijo Rex agachando la cabeza.

-está bien, si te hace sentir tan mal no te lo preguntaremos-Dijo Shining con una sonrisa compasiva.

-se los agradezco-Dijo Rex agradeciendo el no haber preguntado sobre su mundo.

-pasando al tema de tu entrenamiento, hemos decidido que comenzara mañana por la mañana-Dijo Cadence informando al muchacho.

-por mi está bien, total no tengo nada que hacer y dudo que suceda algo interesante-Dijo Rex Relajadamente.

-¿Por qué no aprovechas y vas a dar un recorrido por el imperio?, así de paso te informas un poco sobre nuestro mundo-Le sugiere Shining al joven albino.

-supongo que sería una muy buena idea, por cierto ¿Dónde está Diamond?-Pregunta Rex con confusión y preocupación.

-ahora mismo está en su cuarto, no te preocupes una de nuestras sirvientas esta con ella-Dijo Cadence despreocupando y aclarando la duda del joven.

-uf, menos mal ya empezaba a preocuparme-Dijo el albino más tranquilo-muy bien iré a dar una vuelta por el imperio, a se me olvidaba, Cadence ¿me puedes hacer un favor?-Pregunta el joven.

-si, dime-Dijo la yegua rosada.

-Me gustaría que Celestia me mandara mi moto la cual quedo en la entrada de Canterlot, si no es mucha molestia-Dijo Rex cortésmente.

-no hay ningún problema pero, ¿qué es una moto?-Pregunta Cadence confundida.

-es un vehículo de mi mundo, luego te lo muestro-Dijo Rex retirándose por la puerta principal.

Rex salió del castillo y empezó a recorrer el inmenso imperio lleno de casas, edificios y ponis de cristal cosa que aun lo seguía impresionando. Rex paro frente a una tienda de joyería la cual llamo bastante su atención, al entrar fue recibido por una poni violeta de ojos verdes y melena negra con una cutie mark de un joyero.

-buenos días señor mono ¿que se le ofrece?-Pregunta la poni con una sonrisa.

-primero que no me llame mono, soy un humano y segundo me gustaría ver su mejor mercancía-Dijo Rex con tranquilidad.

-como usted diga y perdón por el malentendido-Dijo la yegua algo apenada guiando al joven a una mesa de vidrio.

-no hay problema-Dijo Rex siguiendo a la yegua.

La yegua saco una caja con barios colgantes, anillos y pulseras, obviamente lo único que le serviría eran los colgantes ya que las pulseras y los anillos eran demasiado grandes para él.

-mmm, me gustaría que me mostrara sus mejores collares, no creo que sus anillos y pulseras me queden-Dijo Rex

-como usted diga-Dijo sacando 3 cajas con unos hermosos collares, la primera caja contenía un collar con forma circular el cual contenía la forma de un rallo en el centro hecho con una hermosa joya amarilla eléctrica, la segunda caja contenía un collar con una cruz de oro adornada con joyas y el tercero contenía un collar con una joya violeta con forma de diamante adornada con un metal oscuro.

-estos son mis mejores collares elija el que mas desee-Dijo la yegua violeta con orgullo.

Rex miro detenidamente los tres collares, los tres eran preciosos e incluso muy llamativos, pero hubo algo que llamo su atención, una pequeña caja oscura que estaba en una estantería la cual desprendía un aura morada.

-señorita ¿qué hay de esa caja?, ¿está a la venta?-Pregunta Rex a la poni con curiosidad.

-lo siento pero ese será el premio de un torneo el cual se realizara en el imperio además no es nada especial-Dijo la yegua como si nada.

-está bien entonces creo que me iré, no hay nada que me llame la atención, cualquier cosa volveré-Dijo el joven retirándose de la tienda-¿ella no se dio cuenta de que desprendía un aura azulada?, supongo que solo será mi imaginación o serán efectos secundarios de tener los ojos así-Pensó el joven de 18 años.

 **N/A: Recuerden que Rex ve todo de color azul claro y azul oscuro por lo que no se da cuenta de los colores, así que aunque diga que tenga un aura de color morado Rex igualmente lo vera de color azul.**

Luego de caminar por un rato se detuvo en una plaza y se sentó a descansar en un banco el cual estaba desocupado.

-Realmente es una hermosa ciudad-Dijo Rex con una sonrisa serrando los ojos.

Rex empezó a pensar en lo que los dioses le avían dicho, realmente le preocupaba lo que podría llegar a pasar en todo el tiempo que estaría en Equestria, además era cierto que aprendió a contener las ganas de comer carne, pero en algún momento su sistema necesitaría de ella, y por lo visto esta prohibido comer carne en Equestria.

-joven -Escucho una voz el albino la cual lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Rex abrió sus ojos y frente a él vio a una poni de edad avanzada cargando con unas bolsas.

-¿que se le ofrece señora?-Pregunta Rex cortésmente.

-si no te seria de mucha molestia, ¿me ayudarías a cargar estas bolsas hasta mi casa?, estoy algo vieja y no soy tan fuerte como antes-Dijo la anciana.

-está bien, igualmente no tenía nada que hacer-Respondió el adolescente agarrando las bolsas de la señora.

-muchas gracias joven-Dijo la anciana agradeciéndole al joven.

-todavía no llegamos a su casa, así que todavía no me agradezca-Dijo Rex empezando a caminar junto a la anciana.

Rex acompaño a la señora hasta su casa por todo el imperio hasta que por fin llegaron a la casa de la anciana.

-Gracias por tu ayuda joven-Agradeció la anciana.

-no es nada señora-Dijo Rex con una sonrisa.

-ya que me has ayudado, ¿hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?-Pregunta la señora.

-de hecho si, ¿sabe donde se encuentra la biblioteca del imperio?-Le pregunta el joven.

-si, esta justo enfrente-Dijo la anciana señalando un enorme edificio de cristal.

-se lo agradezco-Dijo el joven caminando hacia la biblioteca.

-no hay problema, de nuevo gracias por la ayuda-Dijo la anciana con una sonrisa.

-de nada-Dijo Rex despidiéndose de la anciana con su mano para luego entrar en la biblioteca.

Al entrar a la biblioteca fue recibido por la bibliotecaria la cual era de avanzada edad la cual le mostro la sección la cual Rex estaba buscando. Rex agarro un libro el cual decía historia de Equestria y se puso a leerlo. Luego de unas horas Rex termino de leer el libro y empezó a agarrar más libros para conseguir más información, los libros que agarro fueron los siguientes: Magia básica y avanzada, Consejos de vuelo, mecánica básica y avanzada, consejos para tener un buen cuerpo y una dieta balanceada y anatomía sobre el cuerpo.

-muy bien Rex, es hora de que uses completamente tu cerebro para memorizarte estos libros sin que te exploten las neuronas-Se dijo a sí mismo el adolescente para luego empezar a leer los libros.

Luego de unas cuantas horas Rex termino de leer los libros pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya era de noche, se levanto, agarro los libros, los puso en su lugar y se retiro de la biblioteca. La noche era hermosa, las estrellas brillaban mostrando su majestuosidad.

-las noches aquí no son como en las ciudades de mi mundo, aquí uno puede ver las estrellas caleramente, en cambio, en mi mundo las estrellas no se ven por culpa de la cantidad de luz que hay, en el único lugar en el cual se pueden distinguir así es en el campo…-Pensó Rex para luego quedarse en silencio mirando las estrellas.

El consideraba las noches hermosas, siempre tan tranquilas y con esa hermosa brisa fría que recorría su cara, se quedo mirando las estrellas un rato hasta que hubo un hecho en particular que lo alarmo, de repente todas las estrellas empezaron a desaparecer y ser remplazadas por una inmensa y espesa oscuridad.

-¿pero qué demonios?-Dijo Rex sorprendido por el repentino cambio.

-Compañero, tengo un mal presentimiento-Escucho Rex la voz de Ryu en su cabeza.

-si yo también lo tengo, puede que estemos en otro mundo pero aún así esto no es normal-Dijo Rex seriamente para luego empezar a correr en dirección a la plaza principal del imperio donde se encontraba el corazón de cristal. Al llegar se impresiono al ver que el corazón de cristal desprendía un aura azulada muy potente y espesa la cual cubrió el corazón de cristal y lo destrozo en mil pedazos.

-ok, esto no es bueno-Se dijo a si mismo Rex mirando a sus alrededores.

-¡MUAJAJAJAJA, POR FIN DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO ESTOY LIBRE!-Retumbo una voz demoniaca por todo el imperio de cristal.

Todas las sombras e incluso la oscuridad se empezó a juntar en un mismo punto formando un enorme cristal oscuro el cual una vez formado se partió y dejo ver a un poni gris con melena negra, ojos rojos los cuales desprendían un aura morada, su cutie mark no era visible por culpa de una aradura la cual cubría completamente su cuerpo.

Los ciudadanos al ver al poni gris empezaron a gritar y esconderse, los guardias intentaron detenerlo pero una enorme honda de energía oscura los repelió contra los edificios.

El poni lanzo un rayo de energía hacia un grupo de soldados el cual simplemente le quedaba esperar su muerte, pero Rex con sus katanas cubrió al grupo y freno el rayo.

-maldición, ¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas solo a mi?-Se pregunta el albino a si mismo fastidiado-ustedes encárguense de evacuar a los civiles y a la princesa, déjenme a ese idiota a mi-Dijo Rex autoritariamente.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacerle caso a las ordenes de un mono?-Pregunta un guardia.

-¡SOLO AGANLOOO!-Grito Rex enfadado y todos los soldados asintieron con miedo, le hicieron caso y empezaron a evacuar a todos los ciudadanos-bien sombritas, arreglemos esto antes de que caiga dormido por culpa del cansancio-Dijo el albino haciendo girar sus katanas para luego ponerse en posición de combate.

-ja, ¿en serio crees que un mono podrá detenerme?-Pregunta el poni de ojos rojos bajando a tierra firme.

-estoy arto de repetir que no soy un mono, soy un humano, que eso te quede en la cabeza-Dijo Rex fastidiado, para luego empezar a correr hacia el poni gris.

-lo tendré en mente-Dijo poni de ojos carmesí creando una barrera.

Rex lanzo un corte el cual choco contra la barrera del poni y la agrieto en el proceso.

-eres fuerte, es la primera vez que alguien consigue con unas simples espadas agrietar mi escudo de sombras, ¿Cuál es tu nombre humano?-Pregunta el poni de armadura.

-me algas, y mi nombre es Rex Phantom, ahora ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-Pregunta Rex con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-soy sombra el antiguo rey del imperio de cristal-Dijo sombra con la misma sonrisa en la cara.

Rex se abalanzó sobre él e intento proporcionarle un golpe en la cara pero sombra lo esquivo teletransportandose al tejado de una casa.

-me imagino que estas aquí para recuperar el trono por la fuerza-Dijo Rex saltando en un una tienda para agarrar impulso y tomarlo por desprevenido proporcionándole un corte en la mejilla.

-así es, así que sal de mi camino y no te entrometas-Dijo Sombra lanzando un rayo de energía oscura el cual Rex esquiva pero el poni se telatransporta detrás de él y le proporciona una patada la cual lo hace que el joven se estrelle contra una casa.

-sí que tienes fuerza-Dijo Rex levantándose y escupiendo sangre.

-gracias, pero aun esto no acaba-Pronuncio sombra antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

-ok, debí haber supuesto que podía hacer eso-Dijo Rex mirando a su alrededor.

De repente sintió un golpe en su costilla lo cual izo retorcerse un poco para luego recibir un golpe en el estomago seguido de uno en su cara y otro en su espalda.

-creo que estoy en problemas, ¿cómo se supone que venza a un enemigo el cual no puedo ver?-Se pregunto a si mismo Rex.

Rex empezó a correr hacia una casa y trepo hasta la cima de ella. Al estar en la cima la luna justamente queda a sus espaldas permitiendo ver como Sombra se desplazaba y bloqueo su ataque, para luego impactarle un golpe en las costillas el cual no le afecto mucho.

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes?-Pregunta Sombra impactándole un rodillazo en el rostro al muchacho.

Por culpa del rodillazo Rex perdió el equilibrio y cayó del tejado golpeándose seriamente la espalda.

-joder, esto sí que es malo, estoy en completa desventaja-Se dijo a si mismo el albino preocupado.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!, ¡¿Y SE SUPONE QUE TU ME DETENDRAS?!-Pregunto burlonamente Sombra.

-en mi estado actual no puedo hacer absolutamente nada, si solo esto hubiera ocurrido dentro de unas semanas, al menos abría podido entrenar y por lo menos podría conseguir algo de tiempo-Pensó el adolescente entristecido.

-Bien es hora de concluir mi venganza y retomar el trono-Dijo empezando a juntar una enorme cantidad de energía sombría enzima suyo con ambas manos levantadas-he estado practicando y mejorando esta técnica todo este tiempo simplemente para este momento, en unos segundo estará completo y todos estarán acabados y no les quedara más que suplicarme de rodillas, ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Empezó a reírse como loco el antiguo rey del imperio de cristal mientras creaba una enorme columna de cristal oscuro debajo suyo para elevarse en los aires.

-Bien este es tu fin imperio de cristal, una vez destruido te reconstruiré a mi imagen y semejanza y obligare a todos a hacer lo que yo diga-Dijo Sombra lanzando la enorme esfera oscura hacia el imperio.

Este era un fin seguro para el imperio, no importa cuánto lo intentaran era imposible que alguien sobreviviera, la esfera era lo suficientemente potente como para destruir todo el imperio y 10 kilómetros a su alrededor, todo estaba perdido para los ponis de cristal.

-tengo que hacer algo, a este paso todos morirán-Se dijo a si mismo Rex el cual se empezó a levantar todo adolorido intentando ponerse de pie-vamos cuerpo no me puedes fallar ahora-Dijo Rex poniéndose de pie-esto es lo último que hare por el mundo-Dijo Rex empezando a escalar el castillo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, luego de llegar a la punta se lanzo a por la enorme esfera de energía oscura la cual interceptarlo se empezó a detener poco a poco.

-¿qué piensa hacer ese idiota?, ¿acaso cree que puede detener mi ataque?-Se pregunta a si mismo Sombra confundido.

A unos metros de impactar se detuvo completamente y se empezó a cristalizar completamente transformándose en una enorme esfera de cristal oscuro, pero no solo eso sino que empezó a absorber todas las sombras con las que Sombra cubrió las estrellas.

-Imposible, es imposible que la haya detenido, tendría que ser imposible de detener, ¡¿COMO RAYOS LO IZO?!-Grito Sombra exaltado, enojado y a la vez frustrado por ver que su intento de acabar con el imperio avía fracasado.

La esfera se quedo flotando en el aire como si nada, en el interior de la esfera se podía distinguir con dificultad el cuerpo de Rex el cual lentamente era devorado y consumido por la oscuridad.

-Supongo que este es mi final, los dioses se abran equivocado al haberme mandado a mí para salvar este mundo, después de todo ni siquiera pude derrotar a Sombra-Pensó Rex el cual estaba a punto de desaparecer.

-no me puedo creer que hayamos terminado así compañero-Dijo Ryu con pesar el cual también lentamente se iba extinguiendo.

-al menos pudimos detener su ataque para que puedan escapar-Dijo Rex con una sonrisa.

-supongo que tienes razón-Dijo Ryu con lastima.

-aunque fue por muy poco tiempo, me alegro de haberte tenido como compañero, Ryu-Dijo Rex derramando lagrimas.

-lo mismo digo, me gusto tenerte como maestro, Rex-Dijo Ryu con tristeza.

-es una lástima, me hubiera gustado ver crecer a Diamond y haber conocido mas de este hermoso mundo-Dijo con pesar el albino-supongo que este debió haber sido mi destino desde el principio-Dijo Rex antes de ser completamente absorbido por las sombras.

Las sombras por fin terminaron de consumir a Rex y extinguir a Ryu completamente, lo único que quedaba en la esfera era oscuridad absoluta. Este fue el fin de la vida del héroe conocido como Rex.

-tch, que desperdicio de energía, pero no hay ningún problema, dentro de unas horas podre volver a lanzar el hechizo y mi venganza será renovada-Dijo Sombra como si nada-tu sacrificio fue en vano, ahora muere consumido por las sombras y desciende al infierno maldito humano-Dijo Sombra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 **Continuara**

 **Muy bien con esto termina el cuarto capítulo de Nueva Vida: Aventuras En Equestria (Versión 2.0), espero que haya sido de su agrado y pido disculpas por la demora pero estuve muy ocupado con mis tareas, el estudio, la escuela y encima con evaluaciones, así que me tardare en hacer los capítulos, espero que no les moleste, en fin espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, se despide su Nakama Rex :3**


	5. El Sol VS La Oscuridad (parte 2)

Capitulo 5: El Sol VS La Oscuridad (parte 2): Segundo Raund, La Resurrección Del Fénix y El Despertar De Las Llamas Demoniacas.

Opening: fairy tail opening 16 full

El imperio de cristal estaba completamente vacío debido a que los soldados lograron evacuar a todos los ciudadanos de la ciudad.

-Maldición, ese bastardo simplemente les consiguió tiempo para que pudieran escapar, pero no hay ningún problema en unos momentos recuperaré mis poderes y los destruiré a todos y cada uno de ellos, después de todo la explosión es lo suficientemente poderosa como para no dejarlos escapar-Dijo Sombra con una gigantesca sonrisa.

La gigantesca esfera de cristal oscuro seguía en el mismo lugar, dentro de ella no se podía distinguir nada más que oscuridad, lo que más resaltaba eran unas gotas de sangre las cuales Rex había soltado antes de ser completamente absorbido por la oscuridad. Volviendo con Sombra el cual ya avía recuperado sus fuerzas decidió empezar nuevamente con el hechizo.

-¡MUAJAJAJAJA!, ¡ESTA VEZ NADIE PODRA DETENER MI PODEROZO ATAQUE Y MI PLAN SE ABRA COMPLETADO!-Grito Sombra a los cuatro vientos.

Por la ciudad se veía a una potrilla corriendo a toda velocidad a donde se encontraba la enorme esfera de cristal oscuro, gracias a las luces de las farolas se lograba distinguir que la potra no era nada más ni nada menos que Diamond. Detrás de ella aparecieron Shining Armor y Cadence acompañados de un puñado de guardias.

-Diamond, detente ya de una vez, ¿hasta dónde quieres llegar?-Pregunta preocupada Cadence.

-mi hermano, se supone que estaba luchando con el Rey Sombra, pero no lo veo por ninguna parte-Dijo Diamond asustada y alterada.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?-Le pregunto Shining con curiosidad.

-uno de los guardias me conto que un mono que se llamaba a si mismo humano los salvo y empezó a pelear con Sombra-Dijo Diamond en forma de respuesta.

-es cierto, no se puede tratar de nadie más que de Rex, pero no está por ninguna parte-Dijo Cadence tratando de calmar a la potrilla.

-ooo, ¿así que ustedes conocían a ese humano? ¿he?-Retumbo por la calle principal la voz del Rey Sombra.

-¡SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES SOMBRA!-Grito Shining de forma autoritaria.

-como usted ordene príncipe-Dijo Sombra de forma burlona apareciendo delante de ellos.

-respóndeme ¿Dónde está Rex?-Pregunta Shining seriamente.

-¿te refieres al humano?, el ya ha muerto, fue consumido por la oscuridad de uno de mis hechizos para salvarlos a todos-Dijo Sombra de manera fría como si nada.

-he-hermano-Dijo Diamond entristecida con lagrimas en los ojos para luego largarse a llorar a montones.

-ya, tranquila-Dijo Cadence abrazando y tratando de reconfortar a la potrilla.

-supongo que llegamos demasiado tarde-Dijo Shining con pesar-tu maldito, pagaras por lo que has hecho-Dijo Shining con rabia el cual empezó a ser rodeado por un aura eléctrica.

Shining serró sus ojos y su cuerno empezó a desprender pequeñas descargas eléctricas las cuales luego pasaron a ser grandes corrientes de energía eléctrica las cuales empezaron a envolver completamente en rayos su cuerno, su cuerpo empezó a ser rodeado del mismo aura eléctrica, al abrir sus ojos estos empezaron a desprender un aura eléctrica.

-ja, eso quiero verlo-Dijo Sombra con una sonrisa para luego empezar a ser rodeado de un aura oscura y sufrir la misma transformación que Shining, simplemente que envés de rayos, Sombra desprendía un aura sombría.

Ambos empezaron su combate con un fuerte choque entre puños del cual empezaron a despedir energías de sus respectivos elementos, Shining empezó a soltar rayos y Sombra soltaba sombras, ambos se separaron para luego desaparecer y aparecer encima de los tejados y hacer resonar una enorme cantidad de ruido con el choque de sus patadas.

-¡NO DEJARE QUE EL IMPERIO CAIGA EN TUS MANOS, SOMBRA!-Grito con furia Shining para luego separarse.

-¡Y YO NO DEJARE QUE TU INTERFIERAS EN MI CAMINO!-Grita con todas sus fuerzas Sombra lanzándole una patada la cual Shining esquiva dando un giro hacia atrás.

Shining le intenta pegar un puñetazo pero Sombra lo esquiva haciéndose a un lado para luego aparecer detrás de Shining e intenta noquearlo de un codazo pero Shining reacciona rápidamente y desvía el codazo para luego proporcionarle un golpe con el casco en la cara haciendo retroceder a Sombra, Sombra tomo carrera y le proporciono un puñetazo en el estomago lo cual izo que Shining se retorciera un poco.

-se nota que eres fuerte-Dijo Sombra con una sonrisa y después escupió sangre.

-claro que lo soy, no por nada soy el general del imperio de cristal-Dijo Shining seriamente.

-jajajaja, me divertiré un montón contigo-Dijo sombra reanudando sus ataques.

Sombra se abalanzo nuevamente sobre Shining intentado proporcionarle un golpe con la rodilla, pero Shining salta y lo esquiva para luego a gran velocidad intentar pegarle en la cabeza con una patada la cual Sombra bloquea.

La intensa batalla entre Sombra y Shining seguía sin dar resultados, era como ver una batalla entre titanes, ambos estaban al mismo nivel en cuanto a fuerza, inteligencia, habilidad y agilidad.

-increíble, el príncipe es muy poderoso-Dijo Diamond impresionada.

-claro que lo es, después de todo es uno de los 10 paladines elementales-Dijo Cadence con orgullo y tranquilidad.

-esos paladines elementales, ¿son tan fuerte como él?-Pregunta la potra con curiosidad.

-así es, incluso hay paladines mucho más fuerte que el-Dijo explicativamente Cadence.

-wow, es impresionante-Dijo la potrilla volviendo a mirar la batalla.

Volviendo con la batalla, ambos ponis se encontraban exhaustos y muy heridos.

-Maldición, como esto sigua así acabare perdiendo-Pensó Sombra para sí mismo con preocupación-ya se tengo una idéa-Dijo Sombra con una sonrisa.

Sombra lanzo un rayo de energía oscura hacia Cadence y Diamond, Shining al ver esto corrió a toda velocidad y se interpuso entre el rayo y las yeguas, recibiendo el rayo de lleno en su espalda y su cuerno fue envuelto en cristales oscuros igual que la primera vez que Sombra amenazo el imperio de cristal. Tanto el aura eléctrica que lo rodeaba como su cuerno eléctrico desaparecieron tras recibir el rayo de energía.

-¡JAJAJAJA!, ¡SABIA QUE ARÍAS ESO, AHORA NADIE PODRA DETENERME!-Grito enloquecidamente Sombra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ahora seguiré donde me avía quedado, tardare un poco debido a que todavía no recupere todas mis fuerzas pero da igual-Dijo Sombra preparando nuevamente la esfera de energía oscura.

En lo que parecía ser un mar de sombra, se podía apreciar que dentro de él se encontraba Rex completamente desnudo y sin dar señales de vida.

-¿así es como querías acabar, héroe?-Pregunta una voz femenina.

-¿Quién esta ahí?-Pregunta Rex con una voz fría y sin sentimientos.

-sinceramente es muy triste ver que acabaste de esta manera-Volvió a hablar la voz femenina.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué quieres?-Pregunta Rex con confusión.

-¿yo?, nada, simplemente te he estado observando por curiosidad, y si te soy sincera esperaba que duraras mas y que por lo menos tuvieras una muerte honrosa y legendaria-Dijo la voz femenina.

-¿Qué querías que haga?, desde el principio Sombra siempre fue más fuerte que yo, era imposible que pudiera ganarle-Dijo Rex deprimido.

-eso es mentira, tu eres más fuerte que él, simplemente que todavía no has despertado tu poder-Dijo la voz femenina.

-¿puedes ayudarme a despertarlo?-Pregunto el joven con aires de esperanza.

-lo siento, pero me es imposible hacerlo por mi propia cuenta-Dijo la voz deprimiendo al muchacho-sin embargo puedo despertar una parte de tu poder, pero simplemente lo podre hacer si es que me dices el motivo por el cual estas dispuesto a luchar-Dijo la voz femenina.

-quiero pelear para destruir a Sombra, salvar el imperio y poder ser el héroe que las princesas esperan que sea-Dijo Rex con confianza.

-jijiji, sin duda eres un humano interesante-Dijo la voz-está bien te ayudare, despertare tus poderes, pero depende de ti volver a la vida-Dijo la voz femenina.

-gracias, por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?-Pregunta Rex con curiosidad.

-eso es algo que descubrirás con el tiempo pequeño-Dijo la voz antes de que la oscuridad empezara a hacerse más intensa.

De repente la esfera de cristal oscuro las tres gotas de sangre que Rex había dejado empezaron a brillar con un intenso tono azulado, las luces se empezaron a dividir en dos rápidamente y la luz cada vez se empezó a hacer más intensa.

-¡ESTE ES SU FIN ESTUPIDOS PONIS!-Grito Sombra el cual lanzo la esfera de energía oscura la cual ya se avía generado completamente.

\- ayúdame ¡HERMANOOOO!-Grito Diamond con todas sus fuerzas la niña desesperada.

-¡DIAMOND!-Grito mentalmente Rex para luego abrir los ojos de golpe y hacer estallar la esfera de cristal y generar un enorme torrente de llamas azules.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo de la gran cantidad de energía que emanaba el torrente de llamas el cual poco a poco se fue extinguiendo y dejo ver a Rex completamente como nuevo pero sin su remera, sin zapatillas, ni con su campera universitaria, lo único que quedaba era la parte de debajo de los pantalones calcinados. Su cuerpo avía sufrido cambios nuevamente, sus ojos desprendían un aura de llamas azules, en sus brazos tenía grabado con fuego azulado unas runas mágicas las cuales desprendían el mismo aura, de su cabello salían pequeñas partículas de fuego blanco en la parte de su cabello y en su mechón azul desprendía partículas de fuego azul, su cabello también se ondeaba como el fuego y en su pecho tenía grabado un extraño símbolo, justamente estaba en una posición en la que el sol le quedaba de espaldas cosa que lo asía ver 100 veces mas cool.

 **N/A: La imagen del símbolo la podéis encontrar en mi deviantART.**

-con que este es el poder del que es chica hablaba-Dijo Rex asombrado por su nueva transformación.

-¡HERMANOOO!-Grito la potrilla asombrada y alegre al ver que su hermano avía vuelto.

-imposible-Dijo Sombra asombrado por lo que acababa de ver.

La voz de la potrilla llamo la atención de Rex el cual al ver que la gran esfera de energía oscura se dirigía hacia Dimond, Shining y Cadence, se preocupo.

-bien no sé cómo funcionan mis poderes pero creo que tengo una idea-Dijo Rex dejándose caer al suelo para luego empezar a correr a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraban los demás, al llegar donde se encontraban los demás, se interpuso entre la esfera la cual estaba a unos cuantos metros y los demás.

-haber Rex recuerda, según lo que leíste en esos libros tu magia se cataloga como magia elemental, lo que significa que puedo controlar ese elemento a mi antojo, si eso es cierto creo que ya se que hacer, espero que funcione-Dijo Rex empezando a juntar una gran cantidad de fuego en su brazo derecho el cual agacho como si fuera a dar un puñetazo.

Las llamas empezaron a comprimirse en su brazo el cual empezaba a incrementar de temperatura rápidamente.

-por favor que esto funcione-Dijo Rex dando un golpe al aire con su puño del cual salió un enorme torrente de fuego el cual en la punta tenía la forma de un puño, el torrente de llamas azules golpeo la esfera de energía deteniéndola y desintegrándola por completo.

-uf que suerte que funciono-Dijo Rex con alegría.

-¡HERMANOO!-Grito Diamond abalanzándose sobre Rex para abrazarlo-pensé que avías muerto-Dijo la potra entre lagrimas.

-yo jamás moriré, recuerda esto, yo siempre, siempre, siempre estaré contigo, en las buenas y en las malas unca te abandonare-Dijo Rex devolviéndole el abrazo a la pequeña.

-que alegría que estés bien Rex-Dijo Cadence con alegría y lo también abrazo.

-ja, ya te daba por muerto chico-Dijo Shining con una sonrisa.

-que poca confianza me tiene general-Dijo Rex de manera burlona.

En los aires se encontraba un muy sorprendido Sombra, el poni estaba en shock por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-es imposible, es imposible…¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ESTES CON VIDA!-Dijo Sombra con rabia sorpresa y miedo llamando la atención del joven albino.

-Si fuera imposible no estaría con vida, ¿no crees?-Dijo De manera burlona el adolescente.

-¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO, MALDITO!, ¡MUEREEE!-Dijo Sombra lanzando un enorme rayo de energía oscura el cual Rex repele con su mano derecha haciendo hacia un lado el enorme rayo de energía.

-Sombra, realmente estas debilitado, si tuvieras todo tu poder al menos hubieras podido hacerme retroceder-Dijo Rex seriamente bajando a Diamond de su brazo izquierdo-Terminemos lo que empezamos-Dijo Rex poniéndose en posición de combate.

-eso mismo digo-Dijo Sombra preparándose para recibir cualquier ataque.

Rex a una gran velocidad salió corriendo hacia el enorme castillo de cristal el cual empezó a escalar con gran rapidez, Sombra empezó a lanzarle lanzas de cristal y rayos de energía los cuales Rex esquivaba sin dificultad alguna cosa que preocupaba a Sombra. Una vez que llego a la punta salto hacia Sombra el cual se cubrió con un muro de cristales el cual fue destruido de un puñetazo de parte de Rex, luego el albino le proporciono un rápido golpe en la cara a Sombra con su rodilla asiéndolo estrellarse a gran velocidad contra el suelo.

-¿cómo es posible*jadeo*que yo* este perdiendo*jadeo* contra ese*jadeo*humano?-Se pregunto a si mismo Sombra entre jadeos mientras Rex descendía a tierra firme-¡NO PERDERE CONTRA TI!-Dijo Sombra reanudando sus ataques nueva mente.

Sombra lanzaba potentes pero descoordinadamente, Rex sin ningún problema los esquivaba y de vez en cuando le proporcionaba uno que otro golpe en la cara, cuando Rex se canso de estar jugando le pego una patada en las costillas la cual lo mando a estrellarse y atravesar 4 casas.

-¿Cómo?…¿cómo es posible que yo esté perdiendo contra ti?-Pregunto Sombra el cual salió del agujero de la primera casa-¿Cómo es posible?, ¿Cómo es posible-Repetía sombra mientras se acercaba a Rex-¡¿COMOOOO?!-Dijo Sombra impactándole un fuerte golpe en la pansa a Rex el cual no le afecto en absoluto.

-es simple, es porque a diferencia de ti yo si tengo una buena causa por la cual luchar-Dijo Rex para luego darle un codazo en la nuca haciendo que caiga inconsciente.

Rex luego de dejar inconsciente a sombra, el aura de llamas azules junto con las runas desaparecieron, dejándolo como antes simplemente que lo único que no se regenero fue su ropa por lo cual quedo en cuero a excepción de sus pantalones.

Los guardias al ver que todo avía terminado decidieron ir donde se encontraban el príncipe y la princesa. Al llegar se sorprendieron al ver a Sombra tirado a los pies de Rex envés de los de Shining.

-General, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí'-Pregunta un soldado con confusión.

-lo que ha pasado es que Rex salvo nuestras vidas y derroto a Sombra-Dijo Shining adolorido con una sonrisa tratando de levantarse.

-oye Shining, no te sobre esfuerces, ese rayo te quito casi todas tus energías-Dijo Rex acercándose a el unicornio blanco para luego ayudarlo a levantarse.

-gracias compañero-Agradeció amablemente Shining al peliblanco-Chicos encárguense de llevar a sombra a la prisión especial de cristal que preparamos-Dijo Shining autoritariamente y los soldados hicieron un saludo militar para luego llevarse a Sombra.

Rex, Cadence, Diamond y Shining decidieron ir al castillo a descansar debido a que había sido una larga noche. Por supuesto el rumor no se quedo solamente en el imperio de cristal, sino que se expandió por toda Equestria y sus alrededores, sobre como un mono que se hacía llamar a si mismo humano venció al Rey Sombra y salvo a la princesa y al príncipe del imperio de cristal junto con una niña.

El rumor se izo tan famoso que al día siguiente se decidió hacer una entrevista a quienes presenciaron la pelea en vivo y en directo. En el castillo del imperio, justamente en la sala del trono se encontraban Cadence y Diamond sentadas dispuestas a contestar a las preguntas de los periodistas los cuales las rodeaban, avían periodistas de todas las razas, grifos, pornis, dragones, changelings y un montón de razas mas.

-les agradezco a todos por haber venido esta tarde a mi castillo-Dijo Cadence con elegancia.

-no hay ningún problema princesa, gracias a usted por dejarnos hacerle la entrevista-Dijo uno de los periodistas.

-no es nada-Dijo Cadence amablemente.

-por cierto, ¿Dónde se encuentran el príncipe Shining Armor y ese tal "Humano"?-Pregunto un grifo con curiosidad.

-lamentablemente ellos no pueden asistir a la entrevista por el simple hecho de que ahora mismo mi esposo está entrenado a Rex-Dijo Cadence.

-¿ese es el nombre del "humano"?, ¿Rex?-Pregunta un Dragón.

-así es, ese es el nombre de mi hermano-Dijo la pequeña Diamond la cual se encontraba bebiendo un batido de chocolate.

-entonces no es un "humano" es un poni, después de todo su hermana es una poni-Dijo un periodista.

-el realmente es un humano, simplemente que yo lo veo como mi hermano-Dijo la Pequeña.

-Rex y Diamond comparten una relación adoptiva, pero a ella le gusta pensar que es su hermano-Dijo Cadence explicativa aclarando las dudas de los reporteros.

-muy bien, nos gustaría que nos dieran los detalles de lo que paso en la pelea entre Rex y Sombra-Dijo uno de los periodistas con interés.

-más o menos esto es lo que nosotros pudimos precenciar-Dijo Cadence relatando los sucesos de la batalla entre Rex y Sombra.

-entonces, ustedes simplemente vieron la segunda parte de la batalla, y el único que sabe lo que paso antes de que ustedes llegaran es Rex ¿o me equivoco?-Pregunto una periodista.

-yo aun no me puedo creer que ese "humano" haya salido de un torrente de llamas azules, después de todos las llamas azules son consideradas llamas demoniacas las cuales son capases de quemar hasta el alma-Dijo uno de los periodistas sin creerse esa parte de la historia.

-pero es cierto, avía una enorme esfera de cristal oscuro en el cielo flotando y justo antes de que todos nosotros hubiéramos muerto por el ataque de el malo Rey Sombra la esfera exploto en mil pedacitos y de ella salió esa columna de fuego azul de la cual salió mi hermano con una transformación súper rara y genial, después de eso detuvo el ataque de sombra y le dio una paliza y al final el ganó -Dijo la péquela contenta.

-pero si no mal recuerdo, hubo un momento en que el príncipe lucho contra Sombra y lo debilito si mal no me equivoco-Dijo uno de los periodistas.

-eso es cierto, pero gracias a las sombras y su poder sombrío, Sombra logro recuperar todas sus fuerzas-Dijo Cadence.

-bueno, creo que tenemos suficiente información de la pelea pero ahora quisiéramos saber, ¿de dónde vino ese tal "Rex"?-Pregunto con curiosidad un Changeling.

-Según los que nos conto Celestia, Rex apareció en la Ciudad de Canterlot luego de causar un gran alboroto, y por lo que él le conto a mi tía el viene de otro mundo-Dijo Cadence dejando a todos perplejos y con la boca por el suelo.

-disculpe que diga esto princesa pero, eso es imposible, nuestro mundo es el único que existe, si es cierto que existen otros planetas, pero ¿otro mundo?, ¿no cree que suena algo alocado?-Pregunto un periodista.

-al principio yo también pensaba igual pero, al ver su vestimenta y la tecnología que traía con el todas mis dudadas se aclararon-Dijo Cadence explicativamente.

-¿Tecnología?, entonces ¿tiene un gran conocimiento en tecnología?-Pregunta el mismo periodista.

-eso no lo sé, pero según lo que yo se tiene un vehículo tecnológico el cual se mueve solo sin magia y no es una carrosa, en su mundo lo llaman "moto"-Dijo Cadence con elegancia.

-¿podríamos ver esa "moto"?-Pregunto un periodista.

-lamentablemente ese vehículo se encuentra en Canterlot, lo iban a traer dentro de unas semanas-Dijo Cadence desilusionando al grupo de periodistas.

-¿no hay nada que nos pueda mostrar?-Pregunto un periodista.

-lo siento pero no tengo…-Dijo Cadence antes de ser interrumpida por la pequeña Diamond.

-¡YO SI TENGO ALGO!-Grito la pequeña llamando la atención de todos, la pequeña saco de su melena un reloj el cual les mostro a todos-este pequeño aparato sirve para saber la hora-Dijo la pequeña Diamond.

-eso es como cualquier reloj de mano, simplemente que con 2 correas-Dijo orgulloso un dragón.

-eso no es todo, también tiene un cronometro una alarma e incluso no tiene manijas, sino que los números están dibujados y van cambiando depende la hora, según lo que me enseño mi hermano ahora mismo serían las 6 de la tarde-Dijo mostrando que el reloj ponía 15:00.

-wow, sin duda es un aparato muy útil, pequeña ¿te molestaría dárnoslo prestado para que lo podamos investigar?-Pregunta un periodista con ojos codiciosos.

-lo siento pero no se los puedo dar, la última vez que lo perdí mi hermano me regaño, tiene un gran valor sentimental para él, así que la respuesta será siempre no-Dijo La pequeña en forma de respuesta negativa.

-es una lástima-Dijo el reportero desanimado.

-Princesa perdone que le pregunte pero, ¿podríamos al menos tomar una foto al humano?-Pregunto uno de los periodista.

-no creo que haya ningún problema, síganme-Dijo Cadence guiándolos donde estaban Rex y Shining los cuales se encontraban en un duelo de espadas.

-ese es mi hermano-Dijo Diamond señalando a Rex el cual estaba sin camisa.

Los periodistas empezaron a sacar un montón de fotos cosa que desconcentro a Rex y Shining aprovecho y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago para luego con una barrida tumbarlo al suelo y apuntarle con su espada para que se rindiera.

-¿te rindes?-Pregunto Shining confiado.

-esta pelea no termina hasta que uno este noqueado en el suelo-Dijo Rex agarrando el filo de la espada con sus manos para luego sacársela a Shining y empezaron nuevamente el combate pero esta vez sin armas era un mano a mano sin camisa en toda regla, aunque creo que tendría que decir mano a casco sin camisa XD. Una vez terminada la pelea la cual termino en empate, ambos se sentaron en una banca y agarraron una toalla cada uno y se la pusieron por el cuello luego de secarse el sudor. Los periodistas aprovecharon la oportunidad y se acercaron lentamente.

-no lo haces nada mal-Dijo Shining felicitando al joven.

-lo mismo digo, no podría esperar menos del general del imperio de cristal-Dijo Rex con una sonrisa y luego chocaron sus puños (mano y casco), en ese momento todos los fotógrafos y periodistas sacaron la misma foto la cual estuvo en la portada del diario.

El diario se disperso rápidamente y los habitantes de cada pueblo, ciudad o imperio al leer la noticia principal que este diario contenía se impresionaron, y así fue como la noticia se izo famosa en menos de una semana.

En un castillo ubicado en el cielo una niña de cabello blanco leía el periódico.

-jijiji, sabía que lo conseguirías humano-Dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

CONTINUARA

 **Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado el cuarto capítulo de este fanfic, sinceramente se que abra más de un error ortográfico pero bueno subí el capitulo medio apurado y no me dio tiempo a leerlo, así que pido disculpas por eso. En fin también quiero corregir un pequeño error mío, en el capitulo anterior dije que la caja negra la cual desprendía un aura morada sería el premio de un torneo, pero en realidad era el premio de un sorteo, perdonen el error, ahora si sin nada mas que decir se despide su Nakama Rex :3.**


	6. Entrenamiento Elemental

Capitulo 6: Entrenamiento Elemental

Ya han pasado 2 semanas desde el incidente en el imperio de cristal, el imperio aún sigue en construcción por la gran cantidad de daños que causaron las peleas contra Sombra. En todo este tiempo Rex ha estado entrenando tanto física como mental mente fortaleciéndose. En este momento Rex y Shining se encuentran en el campo de entrenamiento especial para guardias de elite. Ambos se encontraban sentados en una banca con una toalla en sus cuellos.

-en verdad as mejorado-Dijo Shining con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-te agradezco el cumplido compañero, pero hay algo que me incomoda-Dijo Rex de forma agotadora.

-¿Qué te incomoda?-Pregunta el príncipe unicornio con curiosidad.

-hasta ahora solo he entrenado mi cuerpo y mi mente, me parece extraño que no hayamos entrenado mi magia flamígera-Dijo Rex de forma confusa.

-en realidad tu poder no es magia flamígera, sino Piroquinesis, si quieres puedo darte una explicación más detallada del asunto-Dijo Shining tratando de aclarar las dudas del joven.

-por favor -Dijo el Joven con un poco de curiosidad.

-Durante mucho tiempo se ha pensado que algunos individuos tienen la habilidad o poder de producir y controlar el fuego utilizando su cuerpo y sin la necesidad de que intervenga ninguna fuente externa de calor o de algún combustible, como podría ser el caso de cerillos o encendedores. Esta habilidad es bien conocida como piroquinesis, una palabra que se deriva del griego πυρ, pyr, que quiere decir fuego y κίνησις, es decir, kínēsis, que significa movimiento-Dijo Shining para luego beber un vaso con agua para luego seguir con su explicación-Se dice que la piroquinesis se produce en periodos de alta concentración o bien, en periodos de alta actividad mental, no es extraño que varios seres hayan descubierto su don cuando tenían pesadillas durante la noche o en la etapa de adolescencia cuando el cambio de humor es cosa de todos los días; por tal motivo es imprescindible aprender a controlarla desde los primeros signos, ya que es en esta etapa donde es muy común que la persona con dicho don muera a causa de combustión espontánea-Dijo Shining de forma explicativa-Aunque se han realizado un sinfín de estudios científicos donde han participado especies poseedoras de este supuesto don, ninguno de ellos ha arrojado resultados concluyentes que demuestren su existencia; a pesar de ello, muchos parapsicólogos afirman que la piroquinesis no sólo existe, sino también es absolutamente posible para cualquier individuo, sin importar su condición, desarrollarla-Dijo para luego tomar un poco de aire-Lo anterior, sin embargo, no deja de ser arriesgado. Es muy importante tener presente que la piroquinesis no es un juego y si no se le controla puede causar daño a terceros e incluso al que se supone posee dicha habilidad-Dijo para luego seguir explicando-Se dice que el nivel de piroquinesis varia de individuo en individuo, por ejemplo, en el nivel nato un ser puede generar pequeñas bolas de fuego entre sus cascos o lanzar algunas llamas y generar también temperaturas de hasta 100ºC; mientras que en otros niveles de mayor control se pueden alcanzar entre los 200ºC y hasta los 10,000ºC. Se cree incluso que en los grados más avanzados de la piroquinesis, un ser puede generar calor hasta en 100,000ºC sin ningún riesgo interno o externo, de hecho, se cree que los piroquinéticos son inmunes a las altas temperaturas, cosa que no aplica igual para los que desarrollan este poder. A pesar de esta supuesta inmunidad a las altas temperaturas, la piroquinesis no deja de ser un don que implica cierto riesgo, ya que es muy común que los piroquinéticos se descontrolen cuando se enojan o atraviesan ciertos periodos de estrés-Concluyo Shining con su explicación sobre la Piroquinesis.

 **N/A: juro por el amor de Cronos que nunca más volveré a escribir algo así en mi vida**

 **Rex: ¿savias que lo podrías haber copiado y pegado?**

… **¡PUTA MADRE!**

 **Rex: xD**

-por el amor de Jesucristo, Shining te juro que me recordaste a mi profesor de Ciencias Naturales-Dijo Rex, cosa que izo reír al general-bien ya que terminaste de explicarme que es la Piroquinesis, ¿podemos empezar a entrenar con ella?-Pregunto ansioso el joven albino.

 **Fragmento Espacio-temporal: Rex fue usado como experimento en su mundo pero para evitar riesgos lo mandaban a una escuela privada.**

-eres un ansias, está bien empecemos-Dijo Shining parándose y dirigiéndose al campo de entrenamiento-bien empezaremos con lo básico, intenta crear una pequeña llama en tu dedo pulgar-Dijo Shining sentándose en el suelo.

-eso es fácil-Dijo Rex intentando crear llamas sin éxito alguno, probo de barias maneras pero ninguna funciono.

-¿qué paso?, ¿no que era fácil?-Pregunto Shining de manera burlona.

-ja-ja-ja que gracioso-Dijo Rex un poco frustrado.

-Rex, concéntrate en la punta de tu pulgar y piensa en situaciones que te hagan enojar-Dijo Shining tratando de ayudar al joven.

Rex empezó a recordar todo lo que le avía sucedido en su mundo y las llamas azules empezaron a surgir en su dedo pulgar.

-muy bien Rex ahora intensifica los pensamientos y trata de envolver completamente tu mano en llamas-Dijo Shining con alegría.

Rex empezó a recordar con más detalle todo lo ocurrido en su mundo y la llama se empezó a expandir y cubrió completamente su mano. Rex abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió al verla rodeada de llamas azules.

-Bien hecho, ahora pasemos al siguiente ejercicio-Dijo Shining y así pasó el resto de la mañana enseñando a Rex como activar la piroquinesis en distantes partes de su cuerpo.

Luego de la práctica ambos se fueron a sus cuartos, Rex al llegar a su cuarto se encontró con una habitación vacía.

-cierto, Diamond debería de estar en la escuela ahora mismo, después de todo no puede abandonar sus estudios-Dijo Rex antes de entrar a su baño.

Rex se empezó a sacar la ropa la cual avía sido hecha por los sastres reales, cuando termino de desvestirse, se podía distinguir su cuerpo completamente desnudo y más marcado que de costumbre.

-este entrenamiento está dando resultados-Dijo Rex con una sonrisa mirándose al espejo mientras admiraba sus nuevos músculos.

Rex entro en la ducha abrió las manijas y el agua empezó recorrer su cuerpo, el muchacho simplemente se recostó contra el muro del baño y serró los ojos lentamente intentando recordar algunos de los sucesos de su pasado, pero estos fueron interrumpidos por n fuerte dolor de cabeza y un tirón en la nuca, los cuales lo desconcentraron un poco, intento volver a recordar pero nuevamente sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por los mismos dolores solo que mas intensificados. Rápidamente Rex salió de la ducha y se miro al espejo, al verse en el, pudo notar que estaba muy pálido y que sus ojos estaban rojos como si no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo, de repente se sintió con ganas de vomitar, al hacerlo vomito sangre en grandes cantidades, siguió por un rato largo hasta que muy cansado logro mirarse al espejo la esclerótica de su ojo derecho se avía vuelto completamente oscura cosa que lo asusto, para su mala suerte su dolor de cabeza volvió pero con mucha más intensidad y al final no lo soporto mas y cayó al suelo retorciéndose mientras vomitaba sangre a montones, luego de unos segundos se desmallo y quedo tirado en medio de un gran charco de sangre.

Unas horas después Rex despertó en el suelo del baño, este se encontraba completamente blanco sin ninguna mancha de sangre, el joven se levanto y se miro al espejo y se sorprendió al ver que se encontraba bien, débil y cansado, pero en aspecto se encontraba bien. Reviso su cuerpo y se encontraba completamente limpio. El alvino decidió salir del baño e ir a cambiarse, ya que según Cadence su ropa avía sido rehecha, recogió una toalla y se la puso en la cintura para luego cruzar la puerta, al salir se encontró con una de las sirvientas la cual estaba dejando una caja encima de su cama.

-Buenos días señ…-Dijo la sirvienta para luego quedarse en silencio al darse cuenta de que Rex estaba completamente desnudo a excepción de la toalla-¡AAAA, LO SIENTO MUCHO NO SAVIA QUE USTED SE ESTABA BAÑANDO!-Dijo la yegua antes de salir de la habitación y serrar la puerta de golpe.

Rex ni siquiera le dio importancia y se dirigió a su cama y abrió la caja, se sorprendió enormemente al ver su ropa completamente como nueva, lo único diferente era su remera que ahora era de color azul. Agarro sus prendas y se las puso con facilidad, lo que más lo sorprendió era que al ponérsela fue que sintió como si su cuerpo fuera tirado contra el suelo.

-¿Qué demonios de esto?, es como si estuviera cargando 1.000 toneladas de plomo dijo Rex cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-a, así que ya tienes tu ropa nueva, dime ¿Qué se siente?-Dijo Shining mientras entraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Shining-Dijo Rex con una mirada enfadada-¿esto no será cosa tuya verdad?-Pregunto Rex algo fastidiado.

-jaajajaja, y que si lo es, esta es una prueba de tu entrenamiento, a partir de ahora usaras esa ropa al entrenar-Dijo Shining conteniéndose la risa al ver la situación en la que se encontraba Rex.

-¿estás loco?, ¿cómo quieres que entrene si ni siquiera me puedo levantar del suelo?-Pregunta Rex con confusión.

-a mi no me lo preguntes, es parte de tu entrenamiento, yo solo soy tu maestro, es tu deber pasar mi entrenamiento, ahora si me lo permites tengo una reunión a la que asistir-Dijo Shining retirándose con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡SHIIIIIIIINIIIIIING!-Grito Rex enfadado mientras el unicornio se reía.

En una sala de reuniones ubicada dentro del castillo se veían a Shining y Cadence junto con otros ponis, grifos, dragones, etc.

-¿no crees que te pasaste un poco?-le pregunta Cadence a su esposo el cual se encontraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-es parte de su entrenamiento, el puede lograrlo, además, es muy gracioso-Dijo Shining soltando una pequeña risa burlona.

En la habitación de Rex, el joven albino se encontraba parado frente al espejo, obviamente le costaba moverse pero no era tanto como esperaba. De repente el fuerte dolor de cabeza volvió y esta vez era más fuerte que antes, Rex gritaba por culpa del dolor pero por alguna razón de su boca no salían gritos sino rugidos parecidos a los de un dragón. El joven alvino cerró los ojos y en su mente apareció como un recuerdo una imagen de una katana oscura de aspecto demoniaco, muchas imágenes de recuerdos aparecieron en la mente del joven, y en cada una de ellas esa katana estaba presente.

 **N/A: La imagen de la katana estará en mi deviantart, solo por si quieren verla.**

Rex se deshizo del dolor de cabeza y salió de su habitación con dificultad debido al peso extra que le agregaba la ropa que Shining le había entregado.

3 meses después, Rex poco a poco se fue acostumbrando al peso y empezó a caminar normalmente. Luego al salir del castillo se dirigió a la zona de entrenamiento en la que él y shining entrenaban. Se quito la campera, su remera, sus zapatillas y medias, por último se saco su pantalón y luego puso todo en la banca, abrió un casillero que estaba justo alado y saco unos pantalones cortos blancos con líneas azules, al ponérselos las líneas azules empezaron a brillar y en su cintura se formo un cinto de energía azulada y la hebilla era de un color amarillento.

-bueno, solo queda esperar a que Shining aparezca, sin duda ha sido un entrenamiento difícil pero por fin estoy a punto de terminarlo, supongo que solo faltaran algunos días y listo-Dijo Rex con una sonrisa empezando a recordar algunas de las pruebas que Shining le avía puesto para su entrenamiento.

Luego de unas horas de lindos y agotadores recuerdos Rex es desconcentrado por Shining el cual se encontraba justo frente a él.

-E de suponer que estabas recordando viejos tiempos ¿no?-Dijo Shining con una sonrisa.

-ammm, algo por el estilo-Dijo Rex levantándose, siguió a Shining a la zona central del campo de entrenamiento y se pararon el uno frente al otro.

-Bien ¿estás listo?, la prueba de hoy es un enfrentamiento 1 contra 1-Dijo Shining seriamente.

-estoy listo, ven cuando quieras-Dijo Rex con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Shining empezó a ser rodeado por la misma aura eléctrica que cuando peleo contra sombra, al terminar la transformación se paro en 2 patas y se puso en posición de combate.

-ja, con que así será-Dijo Rex lanzándose contra Shining para luego intentar proporcionarle una patada en la cara pero Shining la esquivo y le proporciono a Rex un fuerte impacto en el mentón y lo mando a volar.

Rex gracias a su Piroquinesis se sostuvo en el aire con las llamas, Shining no se quedo atrás y salto hacia Rex con su electroquinesis para intentar a gran velocidad proporcionarle un golpe en el estomago a Rex el cual el alvino evito con dificulto y le dio una patada en la nuca hacia abajo haciendo que Shining se estrelle contra el suelo creando una enorme cortina de polvo la cual se disipo de golpe por culpa de una esfera de electricidad que Shining le lanzo a Rex la cual logro acertar.

-¡AG, MALDICION!-Maldijo Rex para luego juntar energía en su puño y lanzarla a la zona en la que Shining se encontraba, al impactar se creó una gran explosión de llamas azules la cual destruyo gran parte de la zona de entrenamiento. Shining esquivo la explosión con un salto, Rex cayó al suelo y empezó a juntar flamas azules en su brazo derecho para luego lanzar un enorme brazo de llamas azules (es el mismo ataque que utilizo contra Sombra).

-¡AOI HI KEN!-Grito Rex lanzando el ataque de llamas demoniacas, el cual impacto de lleno en Shining. Shining no sufrió ningún tipo de daño debido a que logro cubrirse con un escudo de energía eléctrica, aunque igualmente creó una pequeña cortina de humo la cual Rex aprovecho y sin que el unicornio se diera cuenta Rex le proporciono un golpe con su mano rodeada de llamas en la espalda, lo cual lo mando contra el suelo donde Rex lo intercepto con un rodillazo el cual a impactar resonó en el área.

 **N/A:Ag, me está dando flojera escribir esta parte, mmmm…ya se usare la magia de la vagancia suprema :3.**

La batalla siguió durante una hora hasta que por fin ambos estaban al borde de sus fuerzas, en la situación Rex estaba en desventaja.

-terminare esto de una vez-Dijo Shining juntando energía en sus cascos, estiro sus brazos a los lados y empezó a flotar en el aire, la energía eléctrica se empezó a acumular y formar esferas de energía eléctrica, las esferas eléctricas se fueron dividiendo al punto de que parecían más de 100.

-Ame kaminari-Dijo Shining lanzando las esferas de energía hacia Rex a gran velocidad.

Rex empezó a dar volteretas hacia atrás esquivando las esferas de energía eléctrica, pero para su mala suerte una esfera exploto al lado suyo y lastimo su brazo haciéndolo caer. Las esferas rápidamente se dirigieron hacia Rex.

-Supongo que he perdido-Dijo Rex asumiendo su derrota…pero…sin que él se lo esperara su cuerpo empezó a elevar su temperatura a un punto crítico, su corazón empezó a acelerarse.

-no…no perderé así de fácil-Dijo Rex mientras en su espalda salían 4 columnas de fuego la cual tomaron una forma extraña (la forma es más o menos parecía al kagune de kaneki de tokyo ghoul), las columnas de fuego se comprimieron y dieron una forma más exacta. Esa especie de arma empezó a repeler las esferas de energía eléctrica una por una a gran velocidad.

-es imposible, ¿un Sorushado?-Dijo impresionado Shining para luego sin darse cuenta recibir un fuerte golpe en la cara por parte de Rex. Shining aterrizo en el suelo y escupió sangre-Esto se pone interesante-Dijo Shining con una sonrisa confiada y emocionada.

Rex con su Sorushado ataco a Shining impactando uno detrás de otro los cuales Shining esquivaba con gran emoción y dificultad. Shining salto e izo bajar a Rex con una patada en la nuca, Rex aterrizo de pie sin problemas aunque su aspecto estaba en muy mal estado.

-Finalicemos esto de una vez-Dijo Shining y puso ambos cascos delante suyo y empezó a juntar energía, Rex junto sus manos y con ellas formo un rectángulo, en el centro de este se empezó a acumular llamas azules lo que sorprendió a Shining fue que el sorushado de Rex empezó a apuntar hacia el, en la punta de cada uno se empezó a formar una esfera de llamas demoniacas, luego esas esferas se unieron formando un cuadrado el cual empezó a girar, poco a poco empezó a girar con gran velocidad, Rex abrió sus ojos de golpe y las llamas se intensificaron.

\- ¡DORAGON KAMINARI!-Grito Shining lanzando de ambos cascos un enorme dragon de energía eléctrica dirigido hacia Rex.

\- Akuma no hebi no hono-Dijo Rex lanzando una enorme serpiente de llamas azules la cual impacto con el dragón y formo entre ambos una gran esfera de energía entre medio de ambos ataques, ni Shining ni Rex estaban dispuestos a perder la batalla aunque igualmente Shining ya sabía el resultado, ahora mismo no importaba si Rex había despertado su sorushado, el resultado sería el mismo, era imposible que Rex ganara…pero…por alguna razón el ataque de Rex se empezó a debilitar poco a poco a tal punto que estaba a punto de perder. Shining con una sonrisa ya veía su victoria, pero de golpe Rex intensifico su ataque y le dio de lleno a Shining ganando la batalla, la serpiente una vez impactada en Shining se dirigió al cielo para luego terminar en una gran explosión la cual se vio y escucho hasta en Canterlot.

Al terminar la batalla se podía ver a Shining completamente inconsciente y con graves heridas, Rex por otra parte se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo mirando hacia el cielo con una sonrisa.

-jejeje, menuda*se balancea*suerte* se balancea *tengo-Dijo Rex antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

Luego de unas horas Rex despierta en el hospital del imperio de cristal con una gran cantidad de vendajes.

-al fin despiertas-Dijo Shining el cual entraba por la puerta de la habitación, el unicornio se encontraba vendado en gran pate del cuerpo-sin duda me diste una buena pelea aunque casi me matas-Dijo Shining sentándose al lado de Rex.

-perdón-Dijo Rex arrepentido-al menos ¿pase el entrenamiento?-Pregunto Rex con una luz de esperanza.

-bueno, la consigna era vencerme pero…como casi me matas, te aventajaste con ese nuevo poder y despertaste tu sorushado…mmmm…yo diría que tu…-Dijo Shining pensativamente.

 **Continuara…**

 **xD, ahora os quedareis con la intriga muajajajajajaja*tose**tose**tose*aj una mosca. Bueno siguiendo con o importante espero que les haya gustado el sexto capítulo de Nueva Vida, la verdad es que me tomo un poco de tiempo hacerlo pero ceo que me quedo bien. En el próximo capítulo daré una explicación detallada de lo que es un Sorushado pero por ahora diré que es un arma muy poderosa y difícil de controlar. Bueno también daré un anuncio, ahora mismo me estoy tomando unas pequeñas vacaciones debido a que me estoy quedando corto de ideas para la historia y también estoy falto de imaginación, así que he decidido ponerme al día en mangas, anime y videojuegos para pode recolectar información e ideas para la historia, si tenéis alguna idea que les parezca buena dejádmela en un review o mandadme un pm, aceptaré todo tipo de ideas y eligiere las que mejor me parezcan, bueno creo que no tengo nada más que decir, se despide su nakama MasterRex26 :3.**


	7. La Montaña de los pastores

Capítulo 7: La Montaña de los Pastores.

Opening: Fairy tail opening 16 full

-yo diría que tu… ¡Estas aprobado!-Dijo Shining con una gran sonrisa alegrando al muchacho.

-¡SIIIIIII!-Grito Rex de emoción al saber que ya avía concluido su entrenamiento.

-pero solo ten en claro que superaste mi entrenamiento, ahora un amigo mío, el cual es mi maestro será el que te entrene, y será 10 veces peor que el mi entrenamiento-Dijo Shining con una sonrisa.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-Grito Rex con lagrimas en los ojos por la gran desilusión.

-en unos días saldrás del hospital, cuando eso ocurra tengo que hablar contigo-Dijo Shining retirándose de la sala.

3 días después Rex salió del hospital y fue escoltado por unos guardias a las afueras del imperio. A Rex le extrañaba que lo sacaran del imperio, pero recordando lo que le avía dicho Shining días atrás simplemente siguió a los guardias. Luego de unas horas llegaron a una enorme montaña, lo raro era que esta montaña estaba hecha de hielo oscuro cosa que extraño y sorprendió a Rex, frente a la montaña Rex y los guardias se encontraron con Shining y un gigantesco dragón azul con una armadura echa de huesos negros.

-al fin llegan-Dijo Shining dirigiéndose hacia Rex y el grupo de guardias.

-Shining, ¿Qué es este lugar? Y ¿Quién es ese dragón?-Pregunta Rex extrañado.

-esta es "La Montaña De Los Pastores", y él es el guardián de la montaña, su nombre es Valnor y será tu nuevo maestro-Dijo Shining presentando al dragón.

El dragón agacha la cabeza y le clava una mirada intimidante al grupo de guardias y a Rex haciendo que todos se alertaran menos Rex.

-hm, supongo que Shining tenía razón, hace falta más que una mirada intimidante para alertarte o intimidarte-Dijo Valnor subiendo la cabeza.

-no es eso, solo utilice la lógica, si Shining me llamo aquí para algo no sería para matarme, no sería tan idiota de desperdiciar todo ese tiempo que ocupo entrenándome para al final matarme, además me encantan los dragones, nunca les podría tener miedo aunque estuvieran a punto de matarme-Dijo Rex con una sonrisa calmada-y además, sé que si peleo en serio puedo ser capaz de derrotarte -Dijo Rex con una sonrisa desafiante y confiada.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Rió el dragón con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-no cabe duda de que eres pariente de mi maestro-Dijo el gigantesco dragón entre risas.

-¿tu maestro?-Pregunto confundido el joven alvino.

-si, me refiero a tu padre-Dijo el dragón sorprendiendo a Rex.

-¿tu conociste a mi padre?-Pregunto Rex con confusión y alegría.

-así es, era un hombre digno de admirar y respetar, sin duda me alegra que haya sido mi maestro, y más que nada me alegro de que haya sido mi amigo-Dijo Valnor con una gran sonrisa.

-cuéntame ¿Cómo se llamaba?, ¿Cuál era su apariencia?, ¿Cómo era?, ¿Qué le gustaba?-Dijo Rex haciéndole un montón de preguntas al Dragón azul.

-tranquilo chico, las cosas de palacio van despacio, con el tiempo descubrirás cosas de tu padre, solo puedo decirte que él fue el creador de esta montaña, y también fue el fundador de los pastores-Dijo Valnor desilusionando al joven.

-que lastima-Dijo Rex desanimado-ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué son los Pastores?-Pregunto Rex con curiosidad.

-eso te lo explicare luego, primero quiero comprobar algo-Dijo Valnor mirando a Shining para luego asentir con su cabeza.

-Rex, córtate la palma de las manos con tus katanas-Dijo Shining a lo cual Rex hace caso extrañado. Rex tomo sus katanas y se corto la palma de las manos dejando el filo de ambas armas cubiertas de sangre.

-ahora, cubre ambas con tus llamas-Dijo Shining seriamente a lo cual Rex hace caso y se concentra.

La sangre de Rex se empezó a volver de un tono azul fosforescente para que luego ambas katanas se envolvieran en llamas.

-Ahora prepárate-Dijo Valnor empezando a juntar llamas en su hocico para luego lanar una gran llamarada de llamas negras hacia Rex la cual recibió de frente, Valnor no se detuvo y empezó a lanzar más intensamente las llamaradas.

Dentro del torrente de llamas se encontraba Rex con los ojos serrados y ambas katanas posicionadas en una posición defensiva. En su mente apareció un recuerdo del entrenamiento que avía tenido con Shining.

Flashback

Se podía ver a Rex recibiendo un montón de ataques eléctricos por parte de Shining, Rex simplemente se cubría o intentaba esquivarlos.

-Tienes que encontrar la manera de parar o destruir mis ataques Rex, sinó en cualquier combate perderás facilmente-Dijo Shining juntando una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica, para luego formar una esfera de electricidad la cual lanzo a Rex, el joven la intercepto y empezó a sufrir grandes descargas eléctricas.

-como si fuese a perder-Dijo Rex abriendo los ojos de golpe.

Fin Flashback

Rex abrió los ojos de golpe y las llamas de sus katanas se intensificaron

-¡AKUMA NO SAIBANSHO!-Grito Rex hacienda un corte giratorio el cual cortó las llamas oscuras y detuvo la llamarada del dragón.

Shining miro con una gran sonrisa de orgullo a Rex, Valnor se quedo sorprendido y satisfecho al ver que Rex había podido detener su ataque de llamaradas.

-Bien has demostrado que tienes lo que hay que tener para poder entrar al santuario de los pastores-Dijo Valnor para luego dar un gran y potente rugido el cual destruyo una parte del muro de hielo dejando ver una gran puerta de obsidiana blanca. El dragón miro fijamente a la puerta, y de los ojos de este salieron dos rayos azulados los cuales abrieron ambas puertas.

-bueno soldados, pueden regresar al imperio-Dijo Shining autoritariamente a lo cual los soldados hacen un saludo militar y se retiran.

Rex, Shining y Valnor entraron por la enorme puerta y luego la serraron para evitar invitados inesperados. Al entrar Rex se quedo completamente asombrado, dentro de la montaña se encontraba un hermoso jardín con lagos, ríos y lagunas, también se podía distinguir una gran cantidad de vegetación y una gran diversidad de animales, en el centro se podía distinguir una enorme escalera al estilo azteca el cual llevaba a lo que parecía un enorme y hermoso castillo el cual estaba siendo custodiado por lo que parecían arcángeles de color negro, azul y blanco, también volando a sus alrededores habían dragones parecidos a Valnor pero de diferentes colores, cada uno llevaba una armadura de huesos negros.

-Bienvenido al Santuario de los Pastores-Dijo Valnor con una gran sonrisa-bien, esperen un momento-Dijo Valnor serrando los ojos y empezando a recitar un conjuro en latín- umbrae iura fiunt rem istam grandem quam corpus in aliquo minor proficiens atque succrescens et compriment mea industria-Dijo Valnor terminando el conjuro para al final empezar a encogerse a un tamaño un poco superior al de Rex.

Los 3 siguieron avanzando hacia la entrada del castillo, una vez llegaron tanto los dragones como los arcángeles se empezaron a arrodillar al ver a al trió acercándose a la entrada, al estar frente a la puerta del palacio, dos arcángeles las abrieron y dejaron pasar a Rex, Shining y Valnor. Al entrar se pudo escuchar el grito de una chica.

-Valnor-samaaaaa!-Dijo una chica de aspecto humano pero con dos orejas de zorro y 9 colas de zorro, llevaba un buzo amarillo con líneas blancas, el buzo le queda grande por lo cual se puede ver uno de sus hombros y parte de su corpiño, lleva puesto unos shorts cortos de yin junto con unas zapatillas negras con detalles amarillos. La chica se escondió detrás del dragón.

-¿ahora qué pasó Ara?-Pregunta Valnor con curiosidad.

-Rey-san me está molestando-Dijo la chica con los ojos serrados señalando a un dragón oscuro, pero a diferencia de los demás dragones este tenía una armadura de huesos blancos, sus ojos eran morados y llevaba una campera de cuero junto con un collar de una estrella de 7 puntas el cual era de color blanco.

-Ara sal de donde quiera que estés-Dijo el dragón oscuro sin darse cuenta de la presencia del dragón azul.

-ejem, Rey, ¿se podría saber porque molestas a Ara?-Pregunta Valnor un poco enfadado asiendo que al dragón oscuro le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda.

-J-Jefe, n-no sa-sabia que es-estaba a-a-aquí-Dijo Rey muy nervioso y tembloroso.

-Rey será mejor que te disculpes con Ara-Dijo Valnor de manera autoritaria y reprimiendo al dragón oscuro.

-si-Dijo Rey agachando la cabeza, luego la levanto y miro a Ara-Ara, lo siento-Dijo el dragón desviando la mirada.

-está bien, te perdono-Dijo Ara sonriéndole al dragón.

-bueno buscad a los demás, tengo a alguien que presentarles-Dijo Valnor.

-dígame donde y cuando-Dijo Rey de manera interrogativa.

-dentro de 2 horas en la sala del trono-Dijo Valnor.

-como usted diga-Dijeron ambos para luego retirarse en busca de sus compañeros sin haberse percatado de la presencia de Rex y Shining.

-Bueno yo iré a hacer algo que deje pendiente-Dijo Shining despidiéndose de Valnor y Rex.

-Está bien, nos vemos luego-Dijo Rex despidiéndose.

-bueno Rex sígueme, hay algo que quiero mostrarte-Dijo Valnor dirigiéndose hacia un largo pasillo.

-está bien-Dijo Rex siguiendo al Dragón.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a unas escaleras de caracol las cuales descendían a lo que parecían unas ruinas. Rex siguió sin preguntar al Dragón azul, al llegar al final de las escaleras ambos se encontraron con lo que parecía un enorme santuario antiguo, en medio de este se encontraba lo que parecía una estatua de piedra la cual estaba adornada con una vestimenta antigua (es la misma de la portada del fanfic).

-Este es un santuario que tu padre creó para el día en que tu, su hijo viniera aquí a defender este mundo, ese es un regalo que tu padre dejo para ti-Dijo explicativamente el dragón señalando la vestimenta que portaba la estatua-ahora ve y reclámala-Dijo Valnor seriamente.

Rex se acerco a la estatua y de repente una barrera de energía espectral morada rodeo la estatua y le dio vida y ataco al joven con una esfera de energía fantasmal.

-¿pero qué demonios es esto?-Pregunto Rex poniéndose en posición de combate.

-tu padre diseño un mecanismo pare que cuando alguien intentara reclamar el regalo para su hijo, este se activara y tomara vida defendiendo el regalo, si quieres esa vestimenta enfréntala y vence a la estatua portadora de la herencia de tu padre-Dijo Valnor de manera seria.

-maldición, supongo que no queda otra-Dijo Rex desenvainando sus katanas, pero al hacerlo una de ellas fue tomada por la estatua-oye eso es mío-Dijo Rex de manera frustrada y enojada.

La estatua volvió a atacarlo con un golpe frontal el cual Rex esquivo de un salto, el joven aprovecho e intento cortar la estatua por la mitad, pero esta freno el corte con su katana, luego ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos (si es que la estatua tuviera ojos xD), ambos a paso rápido avanzaron lanzándose el uno contra el otro y empezaron un feroz choque de katanas entre espadachines. Luego de minutos de choques y bloqueos ambos se separaron.

-esa estatua, esta copiando mis movimientos al pie de la letra, es una batalla contra uno mismo, bien pensado padre, pero ocurre que esto tiene un pequeño fallo-Pensó Rex con una sonrisa para luego lanzarle un ataque de llamas demoníacas a la estatua viviente-¡AOI HI KEN!-Dijo Rex impactándole el ataque de frente a la estatua, el joven se sorprendió al ver que la estatua había bloqueado el ataque-tch, supongo que debí haber supuesto que eso pasaría, mi padre no sería tan tonto de no prevenir algo así-Dijo el joven con los ojos serrados para luego volver a la feroz batalla contra la estatua.

Luego de media hora de combate a Rex se le ocurrió una manera de vencer a la estatua.

-solo me queda intentar esto, espero que funcione-Dijo Rex serrando los ojos.

Flashback

Rex se encontraba tirado en el suelo luego de lo que parecía un combate de espadas contra shining.

-si no encuentras una manera de predecir los ataques de tu oponente, jamás podrás vencerlo-Dijo Shining mirando seriamente a Rex.

-realmente eres un idiota-Dijo Ryu decepcionado y frustrado.

-que quieres que haga, es tan rápido como un rayo, jamás podría predecir sus ataques-Dijo Rex decepcionado y entristecido.

-piensa bien, ¿realmente crees que el cambio en tus ojos fue algo sin sentido?-Pregunto Ryu confundiendo a Rex-Los ojos que tú tienes no son una maldición, son una bendición para poder igualar incluso a los mas rápidos de los multiuniversos, concéntrate, piensa en un área determinada, imagina que todo a tu alrededor se mueve a la velocidad de un caracol, o aun más lento y que tu vas a la velocidad de la luz-Dijo Ryu ayudando al joven.

Rex se levanto y serró los ojos imaginando lo que Ryu le había dicho, luego abrió los ojos lentamente mirando seriamente a Shining el cual se lanzo a la velocidad de un rayo a por Rex y le lanzo un corte frontal el cual Rex bloqueo y a gran velocidad le devolvió a Shining el corte rosándole la mejilla.

-así esta mejor-Dijo Shining con una sonrisa empezando a atacar nuevamente a gran velocidad a Rex, este ahora empezó a percibir los movimientos de Shining y los bloqueaba con facilidad y luego con una patada desarmo a Shining para luego saltar detrás de él y colocar la punta de su espada en la espalda del unicornio.

-bien hecho, tú ganas-Dijo Shining con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Fin Flashback

Rex abrió lentamente sus ojos y miro fijamente a la estatua de piedra y con una gran velocidad se abalanzo sobre ella intentando darle un corte frontal, la estatua intento bloquearlo pero Rex retiro su ataque y salto dándole una patada a la katana de la estatua y proporcionándole un gran corte en la mejilla con su katana, la katana de la estatua salió volando y se clavo en la pared, Rex corrió por las paredes agarro la katana que estaba clavada en la pared y salto a gran velocidad contra la estatua cortándole el cuello con ambas katanas, la estatua cayó al suelo para luego desintegrarse y dejar solo la ropa que esta portaba.

-*suspiro*, nunca más volveré a pelar contra una de las invenciones de mi padre-Dijo Rex de manera cansada y agotadora.

-Bien hecho Rex, ahora ve y reclama lo que te pertenece-Dijo Valnor motivando al chico.

-con mucho gusto-Dijo Rex agarrando las prendas, al agarrarlas estas empezaron a brillar y un torrente de llamas azules y energía espectral rodeó a Rex y al desaparecer dejaron ver a Rex con la ropa ya puesta, este cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-y bien, ¿cómo se siente?-Pregunta Valnor.

-¡PUTA MADRE, ESTA ROPA ES 10 VECES MAS PESADA QUE LA QUE ME DIO SHINING!-Grito Rex enojado y frustrado lo cual izo reír al dragón. Valnor ayudo a levantarse a Rex y ambos salieron de las ruinas.

-bueno dejando a un lado el tema del hechizo para peso que tiene la vestimenta, ¿que más puedes sentir?-Pregunta Valnor.

-bueno siento como si algo estuviera recorriendo mis venas, y también siento como si esta ropa estuviera viva-Dijo Rex mirando las mangas de su nuevo traje.

 **N/A: Por cierto la nueva apariencia de Rex es la de la portada :3.**

-jm, eso es extraño, pero bueno supongo que será alguno de los efectos que tiene el traje-Dijo Valnor intentando de encontrarle una respuesta a esa incógnita que surgió.

-a todo esto, no me has explicado ¿Qué son los pastores?-Dijo Rex cambiando de tema.

-los pastores son un grupo de 6 héroes o elegidos los cuales surgen para guiar al mundo cuando este está por sumirse en la oscuridad, por lo general son 6, pero también han surgido grupos de pastores de hasta 7 héroes o elegidos-Dijo explicativamente Valnor-gracias al oráculo hemos sabido que habrán aproximadamente 6 elegidos, de los cuales hemos reunido 4, 2 de ellos son Ara y Rey-Dijo Valnor.

-¿ese dragón oscuro y la chica de orejas y 9 colas de zorro no?-Dijo Rex recordando a ambos personajes.

-así es, pero para ser más precisos Ara es una zorra astral y Rey es un Dragon Fantasmal-Dijo Valnor.

-a todo esto, ¿yo soy uno de los pastores?-Pregunta Rex con curiosidad y emosion.

-no, no lo eres, pero tú serás el que los reúna, reunirás a los 6 pastores en este mismo lugar, el santuario de los pastores y estarán al servicio de este mundo hasta el día de sus muertes o el día de su desaparición-Dijo Valnor explicándole los detalles a Rex.

-jooo, me hubiera gustado ser un pastor-Dijo Rex haciendo un poco de berrinche.

-jajaja, no seas caprichoso, deberías tener suficiente con el titulo de Eternal-Dijo Valnor recordándole el título que las princesas le habían propuesto a Rex

-es cierto que el titulo de Eternal me llama bastante la atención pero…me gustaría algo más asombroso-Dijo Rex algo frustrado y codicioso.

-Un Eternal es un soldado especializado que se pone ha servicio de Equestria para realizar las misiones más peligrosas y difíciles de Equestria, eso incluye matar, robar, destruir imperios enteros y un montón de cosas asombrosas mas, si fuera tu, estaría honrado y más que satisfecho por recibir ese título-Dijo Valnor tratando de convencer a Rex.

-*suspiro*, supongo que me tendré que conformar con eso-Dijo Rex algo desilusionado.

Ambos salieron de las ruinas y se dirigieron a una sala la cual parecía una sala del trono simplemente que mas medieval que la que se encontraba en Canterlot, al llegar se pusieron a esperar a que los demás llegaran.

-Bueno mientras tanto iré a dar un paseo, nos vemos en un rato-Dijo Rex saliendo de la sala con una gran sonrisa y curiosidad por explorar los alrededores del templo.

Luego de media hora de caminata Rex encontró un hermoso lago cristalino rodeado de flora con una pequeña cascada, Rex se sentó a la orilla del lago y se recostó sobre una roca que se encontraba cerca.

-son unas hermosas vistas-Dijo el alvino mirando con una mirada relajada el lago-*mira su reloj* faltan unos 40 minutos antes de que tenga que volver teniendo en cuenta que me tomara alrededor de 5 minutos regresar-Dijo el alvino dejando de mirar su reloj. El joven se saco la ropa y se quedo en ropa interior y entro a nadar en el lago como si nada.

-realmente es tan cristalino que hasta puedo ver debajo del agua-Dijo el joven sorprendido, este salió a la superficie y con la ayuda de su piroquinesis se paro en el agua y empezó a usar sus poderes para jugar con el agua haciendo que del fondo del lago surgieran diferentes torrentes de agua, sin duda le estaba quedando un espectáculo de aguas danzantes espectacular.

Por los alrededores donde se encontraba Rex, una chica con orejas de zorro y 9 colas de zorro caminaba de lo más tranquila, esta al escuchar el sonido del agua y de las pequeñas explosiones que Rex creaba se acerco al lago y quedo asombrada al ver tal espectáculo.

-Impresionante-Dijo La chica impresionada, luego se dio cuenta que en el medio se encontraba un pequeño torrente de agua el cual rodeaba lo que parecía una forma humana-ese no es ninguno de mis amigos, ¿Quién será?-Se pregunto la chica con curiosidad.

Luego del centro del torrente de agua surgió un aro de lamas azules el cual finalizo el espectáculo. El torrente de agua descendió y dejo ver a Rex completamente desnudo a excepción de sus bóxers, lo cual izo que la chica se sonrojara a más no poder y saliera corriendo del lugar por el nerviosismo y se dirigió al castillo.

Rex salió del lago, se vistió y luego empezó a caminar hacia el castillo a paso lento, debido a que todavía le sobraban 5 minutos.

En el castillo se encontraban Valnor, Shining, Rey y dos personas más. Una niña humana con orejas de gato y cola de gato, tenía el cabello largo de color rosado y sus ojos eran de color plateado, llevaba puesta una campera negra y gris, también llevaba una remera rosa con una pollera de color rosado y pequeños detalles grises, usaba unas medias negras y rosadas junto con unos tacones grises, como collar llevaba un collar de mascota negro con una hebilla blanca. El otro era un kirin verde con algunas escamas de color negro y ojos azules, llevaba puesto un collar de un ojo demoniaco y unos lentes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar jefe?-Pregunta impaciente Rey.

-el jefe ya te dijo que solo tardara unos momentos, ya deja de quejarte-Dijo el kirin verde.

-es que no puedo con el aburrimiento, aparte le pregunte al jefe no a ti Dreyk-Dijo Rey de manera frustrada y enojada.

-ya dejen de pelear-Nya-Dijo la niña de orejas de gato.

-háganle caso a Ayumy chicos, y Rey, nuestro invitado no tardara en venir-Dijo Valnor tratando de tranquilizar a sus aprendices.

De repente las puertas se abrieron de golpe y dejaron ver a una muy sonrojada y nerviosa Ara.

-Valnor-samaaaa, hay un intruso en uno de los lagos-Dijo alterada la chica de nueve colas.

-¡¿UN INTRUSO?!, YO ME ARE CARGO-Dijo Rey emocionado y listo para salir volando, pero fue detenido por un puñetazo de Valnor en la cabeza.

-¡¿Y ESO PORQUE FUER?!-Pregunta Rey enojado con un gran chichón al estilo anime en la cabeza.

-ese intruso es nuestro invitado-Dijo Valnor sorprendiendo a los 4 jóvenes que se encontraban en la sala del trono.

-pe-pero Valnor-sama, el estaba desnudo, solo tenía puesta su ropa interior-Dijo Ara sonrojándose.

-seguramente solamente estaba tomando un baño, o algo por el estilo-Dijo Valnor.

-Dime Ara-Nya, ¿tenía un buen cuerpo-Nya?-Pregunto Ayumy de manera pervertida.

-¡POR FAVOR NO ME AGAS RECORDARLO!-Grito la chica sonrojándose aun mas a lo cual Ayumy solo soltó una pequeña risa.

-ese idiota no causa más que problemas-Dijo Shining sujetándose la frente con un casco.

De repente la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a Rex estirándose.

-aaa, que lindo baño me pegue, para rematar el agua estaba de 10-Dijo Rex entrando con los ojos serrados, para luego recibir un potente puñetazo en la cabeza por parte de Shining dejándole un chichón en la cabeza.

-¡AUCH!, ¡¿Y ESO PORUQE FUE?!-Pregunta Rex enojado sobándose la cabeza.

-por idiota, ¿Cómo se te ocurre bañarte en medio de un lago?-Dijo Shining con el seño fruncido.

-¿y que querías que hiciera?, primero me tiran esas apestosas llamas oscuras la cual me calcinaron hasta los intestinos y luego tengo que pelear con una estatua de piedra la cual seguía cada uno de mis movimientos a la perfección-Dijo Rex levantándose enojado-en resumen tenía un olor espantoso, ¿es que acaso querías que me presentara con un olor a putrefacción o qué?-Dijo Rex enfadado.

-al menos hubieras venido a darte un baño al castillo-Dijo Shining serrando los ojos.

-naa que flojera, además el agua estaba hermosa, además me marque el espectáculo de aguas danzantes mas asombroso de todos los tiempos-Dijo Rex serrando los ojos con una cara de neko (básicamente es esta cara :3).

-Bueno dejemos el tema de lado y pasemos a las presentaciones-Dijo Valnor tratando de dejar el tema a un lado.

-como tu digas Valnor-Dijo Shining tranquilizándose.

-Rex, estos son mis aprendices-Dijo Valnor señalando con la vista a los 4 jóvenes.

-es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Rex Phantom, espero que nos llevemos bien-Dijo Rex presentándose elegantemente con una sonrisa.

-yo soy Dreyk, el gusto es mío, por cierto soy un kirin, un poni mitad dragón-Dijo el kirin verde presentándose.

-wow, eso es genial, es la primera vez que veo a uno de tu especie-Dijo Rex emocionado.

-lo mismo digo yo, las únicas personas que conozco con esa apariencia son esas dos de alla-Dijo el kirin señalando a la pequeña y a la adolescente.

Luego el dragón oscuro se acerco.

Mi nombre es Rey, soy un dragón fantasmal, y soy el más fuerte del grupo-Dijo el Dragon oscuro de manera presumida y con confianza.

-¿con que el mas fuerte he-nya?, entonces-nya ¿Cómo Dreyk te izo morder el polvo de un golpe-nya?-Dijo la niña e orejas de gato.

-cállate y no me lo recuerdes, todavía me duele mi orgullo al recordar esa pelea-Dijo el dragón frustrado desviando la vista.

-jijiji-nya, bueno creo que es mi turno-nya, soy Ayumy-nya y soy una nekomata-nya-Dijo la niña sonriéndole a Rex.

-jm, con que una nekomata, ¿entonces estas orejas son reales?-Pregunto con curiosidad Rex mientras acariciaba las orejas de Ayumy, lo cual iso que ella se sonrojara.

-si lo son-nya, pero, también es mi punto erógeno-nya-Dijo la nekomata asiendo que Rex dejara de acariciar sus orejas de inmediato.

-l-lo siento, no lo sabía-Se disculpo apenado el alvino.

-está bien-nya, no es la primera vez que me pasa-nya-Dijo Ayumy con una sonrisa-por cierto-nya, aquella chica tímida de allí es Ara-nya-Dijo Ayumy señalando a la chica de nueve colas- y es la que te vió semidesnudo-nya-Dijo la nekomata como si nada.

-¡AYUMY-CHAN, NO TIENES QUE DAR DETALLES INECESARIOS!-Grito molesta y sonrojada Ara.

-¡ARA!, ¡LO SIENTO!-Dijo Rex agachando la cabeza pidiendo disculpas, lo cual sorprendió al grupo-no pensé en las consecuencias de mis actos y al final paso lo que paso, por eso te pido que me perdones-Dijo Rex aun con la cabeza agachada.

-n-no hace falta que te disculpes, también fue mi culpa por mirar donde no debía, así que la culpa la tenemos los dos-Dijo Ara con una sonrisa tratando de reconfortar al joven.

-gracias-Dijo Rex reconfortado levantando la cabeza.

-bien, ahora que las presentaciones terminaron, tengo algo que decirte Rex-Dijo Shining llamando la atención del joven alvino.

-¿de qué se trata?-Pregunta Rex con curiosidad.

-solo te quedan 2 pasos para poder conseguir el título de Eternal y uno de ellos es convertirte en el aprendiz de Valnor, para ello necesitas mostrar que tienes lo que hay que tener-Dijo Shining con una sonrisa desafiante.

-¿ya no hice suficiente enfrentándome a la estatua y parando el ataque de llamaradas de valor?-Pregunto Rex con aires de cansancio.

-es cierto que he comprobado que tienes unas habilidades increíbles, pero, todavía hay algo que debes hacer antes de convertirte en mi aprendiz-Dijo Valnor seriamente.

-¿dime qué es?-Pregunto curiosamente Rex.

-debes ganar en una batalla 1 vs 1 contra ti mismo, es cierto que aquella estatua imitaba a la perfección tus habilidades, pero no era igual de fuerte que tu, por eso no lo tome como valido-Dijo explicativamente Valnor.

-está bien, aré lo que me dices si eso me convierte en tu aprendiz-Dijo Rex serrando los ojos aceptando las condiciones.

-bien la prueba será mañana, por ahora sería mejor que tomemos un descanso, dentro de unas horas será la hora de comer, ¿Dreyk me arias el favor de mostrarle a Rex su habitación?-Pregunto amablemente el dragón azul.

-si claro, no hay ningún problema-Dijo Dreyk accediendo a la petición de su maestro-Rex sígueme-Dijo Dreyk empezando a guiar al joven.

Rex siguió a Dreyk hasta una gran puerta blanca con adornos azules y negros.

-Bueno esta es tu habitación, antes de poder acceder a ella necesitas colocar tu mano en ese hueco vacio-Dijo Dreyk dándole instrucciones a Rex, el alvino posiciono su mano y de repente sintió un pinchazo.

-algo me acaba de pinchar-Dijo Rex quejándose.

-es normal, ahora libera un poco de tu energía-Dijo Dreyk apartándose un poco, Rex izo caso y libero sus llamas, estas empezaron a tallar diversas líneas en la puerta, luego el mismo símbolo que salía en el pecho de Rex al transformarse apareció en la puerta rodeando la mano de Rex, simplemente que este era mas grande.

-listo ya puedes sacar tu mano-Dijo Dreyk a lo cual Rex hace caso y la saca, al sacarla el agujero se relleno y en el medio se tallo la palabra "Rex"-Bien ahora este es tu cuarto, nadie más puede entrar a menos que tu se lo autorices, también puedes personalizarlo a tu estilo o como mas te guste, espero que pases la prueba, sería un gusto tenerte en el grupo-Dijo Dreyk para luego irse sin decir nada más.

-bueno por ahora lo dejare como esta, luego veré eso de cómo personalizarlo-Dijo Rex acostándose en la cama y echándose una siesta.

Continuara…

 **¡HOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAA GEEEEENTEEEEEE!, cuánto tiempo sin vernos :3, he vuelto de mis vacaciones y de paso les traigo el capítulo 7 de este fanfic ^-^, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y por cierto este capítulo tiene aproximadamente 5.133 palabras, por lo que he superado mi record anterior ¡SIUUUU!. Bueno basta de gritos y de paso hare una aclaración, las palabras que Ara usa al final de los nombres son japoneses, les daré una explicación sacada de una página web de más o menos lo que significan:**

 **-san**

 **Es similar a "señor" y "señora" actuando como un cumplido y forma**

 **de respeto a esa persona. Realmente implica cierta formalidad, pero**

 **es el estandard. Sería algo así como hablar de usted.**

 **Jamás debe ser usada para uno mismo pues esto sería tomado como una presunción.**

 **Se aplica normalmente cuando uno se refiere a alguien de mayor edad.**

 **-chan**

 **Sufijo cariñoso q se usa para los niños. También se usa para**

 **referirse a una chica joven cuando hay confianza. Esta palabra**

 **no es usada entre adultos a menos que se tenga mucha familiaridad,**

 **cariño y afecto , es algo asi como decir "señorita" y se usa**

 **sólo en mujeres.**

 **No se usa con jóvenes, ya q queda como si le estuviésemos tratando**

 **como un niño o como una chica.**

 **: Chii-chan (en la serie Chobits).**

 **-kun**

 **Es un tratamiento familiar.**

 **Es usado de la misma forma que el -chan pero para los chicos,**

 **aunque también es usado por los adultos para decir que esa persona**

 **es menor de edad. Se usa entre jóvenes, o cuando un superior**

 **le habla a un inferior.**

 **: Naruto-kun (en Naruto).**

 **-sama**

 **Es una forma educada de llamar a alguien que es más sabio, algo asi**

 **Como decir "gran señor". No se usa mucho en el lenguaje hablado,**

 **pero en las cartas es obligatorio, usar -san seria una falta de**

 **respeto importante.**

 **-sensei**

 **Maestro al que se le profesa gran respeto.**

 **Es un título. La forma educada para llamar a un maestro o alguien**

 **que sabe mucho sobre una ciencia o arte.**

 **: Onizuka-Sensei (de la serie GTO).**

 **-sempai**

 **Es un título. Usado por ejemplo por un alumno de una clase inferior**

 **llamando Sempai a un estudiante de más alto grado, esto es usado**

 **como una forma de respeto.**

 **: en Midori no Hibi, Midori llamaba Sempai a su portador.**

 **Oni-san**

 **Hermano. También se puede decir, dando a entender la existencia**

 **de un cariño especial hacia el hermano, oni-chan.**

 **Cuando nos referimos a la hermana, usamos Onee en lugar de Oni.**

 **De modo que sería Onee-san u Onee-chan de forma más cariñosa.**

 **Nombre "a secas"**

 **Esto solo se usa entre jóvenes que se tienen mucha confianza.**

 **Basicamente eso es todo, simplemente era para que supieran los significados de las palabras que Ara pone al final de los nombres, sin nada mas que decir, se despide su amigo MasterRex26 ^3^.**


	8. 7 Días Antes del Gran Torneo ElementalMa

Capitulo 8: 7 días antes del Gran Torneo ElementalMaster

Opening: Unbreakable Machine-Doll - Opening Full 「Anicca」

Saga: Nightmare Daemon

Al día siguiente en el castillo que se encontraba dentro de la Montaña de los Pastores, se podían ver a Rex recorriendo los pasillos.

-Realmente este castillo es enorme-Dijo el alvino sorprendido mientras seguía su recorrido.

Luego de un tiempo llego a lo que parecían unas escaleras las cuales subían al segundo piso, el alvino subió por las escaleras y se encontró una sala de entrenamientos, lo que más capto su atención fue ver a Ara entrenando con una lanza de madera y unos maniquíes de entrenamiento. El joven se sentó en una de las bancas y se quedo observando a la chica con atención. Luego de media hora Ara termino de entrenar, se seco el sudor de la frente con la mano y se dirigió a cambiarse, cuando se dio la vuelta vio al joven alvino sentado en la banca mirándola. La muchacha se sorprendió al ver a Rex en ese lugar, se sonrojo un poco y le dirigió la palabra.

-¿D-Desde cuando estas ahí?-Pregunto la chica un tanto nerviosa.

-creo que una media hora-Dijo Rex levantándose, se dirigió hacia uno de los stands de armas y agarro 2 katanas de madera-eres buena utilizando la lanza, pero dejas muchos huecos libres, son de decimas de segundos, pero alguien muy rápido podría aventajarse de ellas-Dijo Rex parándose a unos metros de Ara para luego posicionarse en una pose de combate.

-lo sé, lo mismo me dijeron Valnor y Shining-Dijo Ara y luego se da cuenta de que Rex estaba en pose de combate-¿Qué haces?-Pregunta la zorra astral con curiosidad y confusión.

-te ayudaré a entrenar, es mejor entrenar con alguien más que con los maniquíes de entrenamiento-Dijo Rex con una ligera sonrisa.

-e-está bien-Dijo Ara tomando fuertemente la lanza de madera y posicionándose para atacar.

Ara fue hacia Rex corriendo y a unos centímetros se detuvo y pego un golpe frontal con la lanza el cual Rex esquivo con facilidad, luego el joven intento golpear la parte de las costillas con las katanas, Ara lo esquivo de un salto y giro hacia atrás.

-¡¿Q-QUE HACES?!, ¡SI ESO ME UVIERA GOLPEADO ME UVIERA ECHO DAÑO!-Grito Ara a Rex enojada por el acto del joven.

-por eso es que no eres tan buena, en cada combate, no importa si sea amistoso o de entrenamiento, tienes que pelear enserio, porque si no lo haces te acostumbraras a no hacerlo y debilitaras tus ataques y combos, además en un combate de verdad tu enemigo no tendrá ni un poco de misericordia-Dijo Rex seriamente.

-pero, pelear seriamente es casi como pelear a matar, y yo no le quiero hacer daño a nadie-Dijo Ara con un tono entristecido agachando la cabeza-si les hiciera daño, me mirarían mal, me discriminarían y me dejarían a un lado olvidándose de mi-Dijo Ara soltando unas lagrimas al recordar su pasado-si yo te lastimo, me odiaras-Agrego la morocha.

Rex se acerco y le puso la mano en la cabeza.

-yo nunca te odiare, no importa lo que pase-Dijo Rex con una sonrisa, haciendo que Ara levantara la cabeza sorprendida con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Rex-san, ¿enserio?, ¿me lo prometes?-Pregunto Ara con una luz de esperanza conteniéndose las lagrimas.

-te lo prometo, y si no cumplo mi promesa, que mi alma valla a lo más profundo del infierno-Dijo Rex consolando a la chica, luego él la abrazo-no hace falta que te contengas, llorar de vez en cuando está bien y más cuando cargas con una gran carga y grandes dolores-Dijo el alvino, Ara dejándose de contener empezó a derramar lágrimas en el hombro de Rex. Luego de unos 5 minutos Ara paró de llorar y ambos se pararon el uno frente al otro.

-Bien, ¿te parece si seguimos el entrenamiento?-Pregunto Rex amablemente.

-e-está bien-Dijo Ara secándose las lágrimas que quedaron en sus mejillas.

Rex agarro las katanas de madera, al darse vuelta vio que Ara se había abalanzado hacia el rápidamente tratando de golpearlo a lo cual el joven reacciona y para el ataque con ambas espadas y luego con un movimiento rápido hace que ambos se separen.

-oye ¿y eso a que vino?-Pregunto Rex confuso.

-tú lo dijiste, a partir de ahora peleare enserio, no me contendré, a-así que prepárate-Dijo la chica mirando a Rex seriamente.

-jajajajajajaja-Largo una carcajada Rex con una cara de alegría.

-¡¿DE QUE TE RIES?!, NO TE RIAS DE MI-Dijo Ara frustrada haciendo un pequeño berrinche e inflando los cachetes.

-está bien jajaja, ya no me reiré jaja-Dijo Rex parando de reír, luego se posiciono de manera defensiva-bien, ¡DAME UNA BUENA PELEA Y MUESTRAME TODO LO QUE TIENES!-Grito Rex con una sonrisa desafiante y confiada.

-¡S-SI!-Dijo Ara empezando a correr a gran velocidad hacia Rex.

-¡ASI ME GUSTA!-Dijo Rex corriendo hacia Ara.

-¡AAAAAAA!-Grito Ara lañando un potente golpe de frente con su lanza.

-¡AAAAAAA!-Grito Rex haciendo lo mismo que Ara pero con sus katanas.

Luego al impactar un enorme estruendo retumbo en toda el área de entrenamiento, ese estruendo dio comienzo al verdadero combate entre ambos combatientes.

En una sala del tercer piso se podían ver a Shining y Valnor sentados en lo que parecía una mesa con forma de estrella con 7 puntas. Ambos se encontraban discutiendo el asunto sobre la prueba de Rex.

-y ¿si en vez de ser un clon son 2?-Pregunto Valnor lanzando la pregunta como sugerencia.

-no, eso solo retrasaría la pelea, Rex es lo suficiente fuerte como para derrotar a 3 de sus clones-Dijo Shining pensativo con un casco en el mentón.

-entonces pongámosle 4-Dijo Valnor también pensativo.

-no, tiene que ser algo que este %100 en un 50 50…-Dijo Shining concentrado, hasta que luego de unos minutos se le prendió la lamparita-ya se, tengo una idea-Dijo Shining con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?-Pregunta Valnor con curiosidad y luego Shining le empieza a explicar su idea.

Luego de unas horas se podían ver a unos muy cansados Rex y Ara tirados en el suelo bañados en sudor.

-sin duda eres buena, me diste una muy buena pelea-Dijo Rex levantándose y sentándose del suelo con una sonrisa.

-g-gracias, supongo que después de todo tenías razón-Dijo Ara un poco sonrojada.

-bueno será mejor que vallamos a bañarnos, el olor a sudor que tenemos es impresionante-Dijo Rex oliéndose el sobaco y haciendo una mueca de asco graciosa la cual izo reír a Ara.

-jijiji, supongo que tienes razón-Dijo Ara dándole la razón al muchacho.

Rex se levanto y ayudo a Ara a levantarse, luego ambos se despidieron, antes de que el muchacho alvino llera a su habitación, Ara llamo su atención.

-Rex-san, realmente...gracias-Dijo Ara regalándole al chico una hermosa sonrisa.

Rex al verla también le regalo una sonrisa, pero de pronto una imagen apareció en su cabeza distrayéndolo, ambos tomaron sus caminos hacia sus habitaciones, Rex al llegar a la suya puso su mano en un hueco con el tamaño de esta y la puerta se abrió, al entrar a su habitación la cual por cierto estaba modificada (luego les dejo una imagen de cómo es), se saco la ropa y la tiro encima de la cama. Se dirigió al baño y al llegar se saco la ropa interior, abrió la ducha y se recostó en la pared.

-¿Qué es lo que me sucede?-Dijo Rex recordando la imagen que había aparecido en su mente al ver a Ara sonreír, la imagen era la de una chica casi idéntica a Ara a excepción de que no tenía orejas de zorro o las nueve colas, esta chica tenía el cabello rubio y sus ojos eran de color verdes-Primero esas imágenes y recuerdos espantosos que no sé de donde salieron, y ahora esto-Dijo Rex mirándose la palma de las manos-¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?-se pregunto Rex con confusión.

-amigo no sé si decírtelo o no, pero supongo que te lo diré, encontré algo en tu mente-Dijo Ryu captando la atención de Rex.

-¿Qué encontraste Ryu?-Pregunto Rex con curiosidad.

-bueno, hace un tiempo empecé a investigar recuerdos tuyos para tener más información sobre ti, y me encontré con un pequeño problema l entrar en unos recuerdos antiguos, al parecer estaban sellados con algo, si mal no recuerdo, con unas grietas cerebrales-Dijo Ryu explicativamente.

-¿Qué son las grietas cerebrales?-Pregunta Rex con curiosidad.

-yo le llamo grietas cerebrales a grietas creadas por los grandes traumas, esas grietas no solo dañan la mente y la cordura de una persona, sino que también puede llegar a bloquear recuerdos de esta-Dijo Ryu seriamente.

-¿entonces lo quieres decir que podría ser que lo que yo haya estado viendo sean recuerdos contenidos?-Pregunta Rx con confusión.

-exacto, al parecer las grietas absorbieron los únicos buenos recuerdos que tuviste, y al parecer estas grietas se están debilitando y te están dando a conocer esos recuerdos de a poco, pero lo malo es que también están regresando tus mayores traumas en la vida-Dijo Ryu preocupado.

Rex se quedo pensando unos momentos y luego le pregunto a Ryu.

-entonces si esto es como lo pienso, habrá una gran explosión de recuerdos y traumas en mi cabeza ¿no?-Dijo Rex a lo cual Ryu responde con un sí-¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?-Pegunta Rex con seriedad.

-no es por tiempo, tiene que ocurrir un suceso que te haga recordar tu mayor trauma, entonces es cuando explotara-Dijo Ryu.

-*suspiro*, eso me alivia un poco-Dijo Rex un poco más tranquilo.

-¿se lo contaras a los demás?-Pregunta Ryu con seriedad.

-no, simplemente los preocuparía, y no vale la pena hacerlo-Dijo Rex sin expresión alguna.

-está bien, es tu decisión-Dijo Ryu seriamente terminando la conversación.

Rex termino de bañarse, salió de la ducha, se seco y salió del baño. Al llegar a su cama se encuentra con una carta arriba de ella, el muchacho se sentó sobre la cama y abrió el sobre, la carta decía:

Rex:

"Te dejo un pequeño encargo, mande a Ayumy a buscar unas cosas en Canterlot y todavía no ha vuelto, si te preguntas como llegaras hasta halla, Shining te dejo un pequeño regalito en l parte de afuera de la puerta, eso es todo, volveré en la tarde."

ATT: Valnor.

-¿un regalo?...¡MI MOTOOOOOOO!-Grito Rex con una enorme cara de alegría, agarro una remera negra unos pantalones blancos unas zapatillas azules y unos lentes de sol y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la puerta (creo que casi rompió la velocidad de la luz xD).

Al salir se encontró con su moto tal y como la había visto la última vez, se subió enzima y prendió el motor, miro el medidor de gasolina y vio que todavía le quedaba mucha, entonces a toda velocidad fue hacia Canterlot. El frio no era un problema debido a que Rex usaba sus flamas para mantenerse caliente. Usaba casi todos los montículos de nieve o acumulaciones de rocas para saltar y hacer piruetas o acrobacias. En el camino se encontró con un enorme acantilado el cual estaba unido lado a lado por las vía del tren.

-esto será complicado…ñee con un par de cojones y ¡YOLOOOOOO!-Grito Rex con una gran sonrisa casi sicópata en el rostro cruzando por las vías de tren.

Luego de 3 horas de alocado y emocionante viaje a toda velocidad, Rex llego a su destino, La gran ciudad de Canterlot, al llegar fue recibido por un par de guardias.

-Rex, ha pasado tiempo amigo-Dijo uno de los guardias acercándose.

-sí que si, ¿cómo te va Dryko?-Pregunta Rex bajando de su moto.

-excelente, ¿y a ti?-Pregunto Dryko con una sonrisa.

-de maravilla-Respondió el alvino- bueno Dryko, te dejo a cargo de mi moto, me mandaron a hacer un recado, así que nos vemos más tarde-Dijo Rex despidiéndose de su amigo.

Rex recorrió la ciudad de Canterlot hasta encontrarse la plaza principal donde se encontraban unos potrillos jugando con una pelota de goma.

-aaa, que lindos recuerdos-Dijo Rex recordando su primer día en Canterlot cuando por accidente le pegaron un pelotazo en la cara…y nuevamente una pelota le pego en la cara xD-okey esto es frustrante-Dijo Rex con un tono frustrado.

-señor, cuánto tiempo sin verlo-Dijo el mismo potrillo de aquella vez.

-pequeño, ¿no te había dicho que tuvieras cuidado?-Pregunta Rex de manera calmada devolviéndole la pelota al niño.

-es que quería confirmar si era usted-Dijo el niño en un tono alegre.

-claaaaro, como pasan tantos monos sin pelo con ropa extraña y cabello de color blanco con un mechón de pelo azulado, era obvio que te pudieras confundir-Dijo Rex en tono sarcástico cual izo reír al potrillo-por cierto no has visto a una niña parecida a mi pero con esta altura, de cabello rosa y con orejas de gato-Dijo Rex haciéndole señas con las manos por cada uno de los detalles.

-si, de hecho, allí esta-Dijo el potro señalando un pequeño banco en el cual se encontraba Ayumy con la cabeza baja.

-gracias-Dijo Rex despidiéndose del niño.

-de nada-Dijo el potro antes de volver a jugar con sus amigos.

Rex se acerco a Ayumy y se sentó al lado.

-¿Se podría saber que le pasa a la pequeña gatita?-Pregunto Rex de manera alegre tratando de animar a la nekomata.

-¿Rex-nya?, ¿Qué haces aquí-nya?-Pregunta Ayumy con un tono entristecido y sorprendido.

-Valnor me mando a buscarte, no volvías entonces nos preocupamos, en teoría ya tendrías que haber vuelto hace 1 hora-Dijo Rex regañando un poco a la nekomata, lo cual izo que agachara la cabeza-pero dejando eso de lado, ¿qué te paso?, por lo que me dijeron los demás no es normal verte triste-Dijo Rex confundido.

Recomendado: Ost Tokyo Ghoul - Das zweite Kapitel

-te contare lo que pasó-nya, pero prométeme que no aras nada imprudente-nya, por lo que me conto Shining eres muy capaz de hacer una estupidez-nya-Dijo Ayumy seriamente.

-tratare de no hacer ninguna estupidez-Dijo Rex poniendo una mano en el corazón.

-lo que paso-nya, fue que una vez que termine las compras me tope con una familia de ponis adinerados-nya, el problema fue que me choque con la yegua-nya y ella me insulto, y pregunto a todos en voz alta "¿Por qué dejan entrar a este monstruo a Canterlot?", yo le dije que no me llamara monstruo-nya y el marido la defendió y me golpeo, estuve a punto de irme pero ambos-nya me gritaron con desprecio "¡APRENDE QUIENES SON TUS SUPERIORES, MONSTRUO ORRENDO!"…eso fue lo que paso-nya-Dijo Ayumy con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Respóndeme una cosa, ¿Por las odian a ti y a Ara?-Pregunta Rex seriamente con la cabeza baja y con el pelo tapándole los ojos.

\- su odio no solo es hacia Ara y a mi-nya, odian a toda nuestra especie-nya, por lo general no nos hacen nada-nya…pero estos malditos engreídos-nya, odian todo lo que no sea un poni, incluso tratan a los suyos como plebeyos-nya, siendo que gracias a esos plebeyos ellos tienen lo que tienen-nya, eso me da rabia-nya-Dijo Ayumy con un tono enojado apretando los dientes.

-¿Dónde se encuentran?-Pregunto Rex con seriedad.

-por allí-nya-Dijo Allumy señalando una fuente de piedra.

Rex se levanto con los ojos cubiertos por su pelo y empezó a caminar hacia donde Ayumy le había indicado.

-¿Rex-nya?-Dijo Ayumy tratando de llamar la atención del joven.

Rex siguió caminando con la mirada baja hasta llegar al lugar, al llegar se encontró con los ponis que Ayumy le había dicho.

-oigan ustedes 2-Dijo Rex seriamente.

-¿Quién hoza hablarnos de esa manera?-Pregunta el macho con mala cara, al darse vuelta ven a Rex parado frente a ellos-ag, si solo es otro monstruo horrendo, enserio en esta ciudad dejan entrar a cualquiera-Dijo el poni en tono vanidoso.

Ayumy se acerco a Rex y lo abrazo por la espalda.

-Rex-nya, no vale la pena hacer esto-nya, no ganaras nada haciéndolo-nya-Dijo Ayumy tratando de convencer a Rex.

-miren si es el otro monstruo, se nota que todos son iguales-Dijo La yegua con asco, haciendo que Ayumy agachara la cabeza.

-no la llames monstruos-Dijo Rex enfadado mirándolos con una mirada asesina.

-y que aras, yo tengo un ejército de guardias plebeyos, te destruirían enseguida-Dijo el poni chocando los casco y seguido un grupo de 100 guardias aparecieron detrás del poni-bien chicos desháganse de el-Dijo el poni apuntando a Rex, estos empezaron a temblar del miedo al verlo-¡DIJE QUE SE DESAGAN DE EL!-Grito el poni enojado al ver que los soldados no hacían caso.

Paren la música

Recomendado: Tokyo Ghoul √A - On My Own

Rex empezó a caminar hacia el poni lentamente con rabia y con la mirada baja por lo cual su pelo tapaba sus ojos, al llegar al frente del noble Rex levanto su puño y con rabia le impacto un puñetazo envuelto en llamas en la cara con todas sus fuerzas mandándolo a volar contra una casa la cual se destruyo por completo, el poni quedo completamente inconsciente con sangre saliendo de su cabeza y al borde de la muerte.

-aprende tu lugar, es simplemente gracias a la clase trabajadora que todos ustedes los nobles pueden tener vuestros lujos, sin ellos ustedes no podrían siquiera comer un mísero pedazo de heno, además llamar monstruo a alguien que es diferente está mal, después de todo sigue teniendo sentimientos los cueles se hieren al sentir el desprecio de la gente, ponis como tú me dan asco, mirando a los demás por encima de sus hombros pensando que sois superiores cuando simplemente sois una mierda comparados con ellos, además os apegáis a los que tienen mayor autoridad como Luna y Celestia, yo simplemente les diré algo, tanto Luna como Celestia algún día caerán ante alguien de mayor poder, cuando eso que ocurra ¿Qué es lo que harán?...yo se los responderé se apegaran a ese nuevo ser y dejaran tiradas a las princesas como si fueran trapos sucios, ¿no les da vergüenza?, tch que digo ustedes no sienten ni siquiera lastima por los demás, solo os preocupáis por ustedes mismos-Dijo Rex Seriamente-lo diré directamente, ustedes, los nobles que tienen esa actitud sois una mierda, desecho que ni siquiera el mundo necesita que este viva-Dijo Rex con desprecio-me dan pena ajena, solo les diré una cosa, tengo un sueño el cual cumplir y ustedes no estarán en el, así que espero que desaparezcan antes de que complete mi sueño, o sino yo mismo me encargare de hacerlos desaparecer-Dijo Rex mientras era rodeado por un aura fosforescente de llamas azules las cuales se iban haciendo cada vez más intensas.

-Rex-nya, ya vámonos-nya, no vale la pena seguir aquí-nya, por favor vámonos-nya-Dijo Ayumy calmando a su compañero, a lo cual Rex hace caso y ambos empiezan a caminar hacia la salida sin antes agarrar las cosas que Ayumy cargaba.

-¿quién es ese mono?-Le pregunta un guardia a otro con curiosidad.

-es el que puso en ridículo a un ejército entero de Canterlot, también es conocido por ser el discípulo de shining armor y haber derrotado tanto Shining como al Rey sombra-Dijo el guardia explicativamente-el está en una liga muy superior a la nuestra-Dijo el guardia cosa que impresiono a todos-tenemos suerte de no tenerlo en nuestra contra, o sino Equestria estaría perdida-Dijo el guardia mirando a Rex, el muchacho caminaba junto con la niña hacia la salida.

Stop the music pliz :3

Al llegar a la salida Rex fue recibido por su amigo el cual le devolvió su moto y junto con Ayumy empezaron su camino de vuelta a casa. En el camino Ayumy se quedo pensando sobre lo sucedido, también recordó algo que la había impresionado, en el momento en que Rex había empezado a caminar hacia el noble, el joven desprendía un aura oscura intensa la cual al parecer ella podía percibir.

-me pregunto-nya ¿Qué habrá sido eso-nya?-Se pregunto la niña en voz vaga llamando la atención del joven.

-Ayumy, ¿dijiste algo?-Pregunto Rex extrañado y un poco preocupado-

-no es nada-nya-Dijo la Nekomata respondiéndole con una sonrisa despreocupando al joven de cabello color marfil.

Luego de unas cortas horas de viaje ambos llegaron al imperio de cristal, al llegar fueron recibidos por Rey, Dreyk y Ara, estos 3 se encontraban en la entrada del imperio esperando al dueto que iba montado en la motocicleta.

-hasta que por fin llegan-Dijo Rey de brazos cruzados un poco enfado por tanto esperar.

-eres un impaciente-Dijo Dreyk como si nada a lo cual Rey solo giro sus ojos como diciendo "lo que tu digas".

-Chicos, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Pregunta Rex con curiosidad.

-Valnor-sama dijo que quería vernos en el castillo del imperio-Dijo Ara contestando la duda del alvino con amabilidad.

-por cierto Rex, ¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Dreyk con curiosidad señalando el vehículo oscuro del joven.

-es un vehículo de mi mundo, se le conoce como moto o motocicleta, usa un mecanismo especial muy avanzado para las mentes de aquí, se podría decir que se mueve por si solo sin necesidad de que alguien tire de él o lo mueva a través de magia, obviamente necesita tener un conductor que la dirija-Explico Rex alegremente el funcionamiento de su vehículo impresionando al grupo.

-interesante, luego me gustaría echarle un vistazo a ese mecanismo avanzado del que hablas-Dijo Dreyk interesado en el vehículo.

-por mi está bien, pero trata de no arruinarlo o romperlo, me costaría mucho arreglarlo-Dijo Rex un poco preocupado.

-tratare de hacer lo posible para no arruinar tu moto-Dijo Dreyk serrando los ojos.

-bueno-nya, será mejor que veamos qué es lo que quiere decirnos el jefe-nya-Dijo Ayumy a lo que el grupo izo caso y se dirigieron hacia el castillo.

En el camino hubo un gran número de mirada de desprecio y miedo hacia el grupo, tanto a Rex como Dreyk y Rey les daba igual, las más afectadas eran Ayumy y Ara.

-no les den importancia, no importa lo que piensen las personas de ti, lo que importa es que tienes amigos que al menos nunca te verán de esa manera y jamás las traisionaran-Dijo Rex alegrando a ambas muchachas.

-gracias Rex-san-Dijo Ara agradeciéndole el gesto del muchacho un poco mas reconfortada.

Al llegar al castillo fueron dirigidos por unas sirvientas hacia la sala de reuniones al llegar se encontraron con Valnor recostado en una pared, Shining y Cadence estaban sentados en unas sillas de cristal, ambos con un mirada seria. Al serrar la puerta Rex fue derrumbado por su hermanita Diamond la cual tenía una gran sonrisa.

-¡HERMANOOOO!-Grito la pequeña con alegría.

-Diamond, esto de tumbarme al suelo cada vez que me ves se te está haciendo una costumbre-Dijo Rex acariciando la cabeza de la potra para luego levantarse.

-peeeerooo, es que te fuiste y te estaba extrañando-Dijo Diamond entristecida.

-solo me fui por un día, aparte ya te lo dije nunca te dejare, después de todo ¿somos hermanos? ¿no?-Dijo Rex con una sonrisa alegre a lo cual la potra respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa

-¿Quién es esta pequeña?-Pregunto Ara acercándose a la potra.

-es mi hermanita, bueno aunque más que nada es una relación adoptiva-Dijo Rex aclarando la duda de Ara.

-que bueno, hola pequeña me llamo Ara, es un gusto conocerte-Dijo Ara con una hermosa sonrisa.

-lo mismo digo señorita Ara, por cierto usted es muy linda-Dijo la potrilla alagando a la joven morocha.

-te lo agradezco Diamond-chan-Dijo Ara agradeciendo el alago.

-por las dudas, ¿usted no será la novia de mi hermano? ¿Verdad?-Pregunto la potra con inocencia cosa que izo sonrojar al alvino y a la morocha.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-Gritaron ambos sonrojados por a pregunta de la pequeña.

-estaaa bien-Dijo la pequeña alegre con una sonrisa inocente.

-bueno centrémonos en lo importante-Dijo Shining seriamente llamando la atención del grupo-Diamond, por favor sal afuera unos momentos, necesitamos hablar de algo super importante con ellos-Dijo Shining a lo cual la pequeña hace caso y sale de la habitación-los hemos llamado aquí para informarles sobre una cosa-Dijo Shining el cual es interrumpido por Valnor.

-verán hace unos días hubo un sorteo donde se sorteó una joya muy rara y de gran valor-Dijo Valnor explicativamente.

-si estoy enterado de eso-Dijo Rex confundiendo al grupo-es que me lo dijo una joyera del imperio cuando visite su tienda-Dijo Rex aclarando la situación.

-bueno, la cosa es que esa gema contiene un poder que por ahora esta debilitado, pero en el momento en que alguien lo absorba, este poder se apoderara del usuario y lo convertirá en un infernal de alto rango-Dijo Cadence seriamente.

-¿Qué es un infernal?-Pregunta Rex confundido.

-un infernal es un demonio que se manifiesta en un ser viviente al tener una gran cantidad de maldad y oscuridad en su interior, por lo general son fáciles de enfrentar, pero los infernales de alto rango son completamente diferentes, estos infernales superiores tienen un poder abrumador y al contrario de los infernales normales estos aun conservan su conciencia, lo que los hace aun más peligrosos -Dijo Valnor seriamente.

-¿y para que necesitan esa piedra?-Pregunta Rey como si nada.

-primero para que no caiga en las manos equivocadas y surja un enemigo poderoso, y segundo y principal, Rex como puedes recordar Sombra destruyo el corazón de cristal para poder materializarse y atacarnos-Dijo Shining recordándole los sucesos al joven.

-si lo recuero-Dijo el peli-blanco recordando la destrucción del corazón de cristal con ravia.

-el corazón de cristal protegía esta zona de los infernales, como ahora se encuentra destruido hemos sufrido varios ataques de infernales durante estos días-Dijo Cadence con pesar-seguramente te preguntaras ¿Qué tiene que ver ese cristal con todo esto?, la respuesta es simple, ese cristal es uno de los elementos principales para la reconstrucción del corazón de cristal-Dijo la alicornio rosa explicativamente.

-¿desde cuando se necesita maldad para restaurar la bondad y la paz?-Pregunto Ara confusa.

-lo que queremos es conseguir esa piedra y purificarla con ciertos artefactos de los que ya les informare-Dijo Shining.

-ya que nos ha dado la información necesaria señor Shining, díganos, ¿Dónde se encuentra la piedra?-Pregunta Dreyk seriamente.

-el ganador del sorteo no sabe sobre el poder de la piedra y simplemente lo ve como un objeto valioso, asi que lo colocara como premio del Torneo ElementalMaster, por lo visto solo será parte de la recompensa del dinero, el verdadero premio ya es otra cosa-Dijo Valnor con seriedad.

-en fin, lo que queremos que hagan es que consigan esa piedra y eviten a toda costa que caiga en las manos equivocadas-Dijo Cadence parándose de la silla.

-me parece interesante la propuesta, pero, ¿Cómo lo aremos?-Pregunta Rex con curiosidad.

-ya lo hemos planeado, acercaos-Dijo Shining asiendo que el grupo se acerque-este es el plan 1 se encargara de entrar al torneo como un participante normal que tiene intenciones de conseguir el premio, 2 se encargaran de reunir información sobre los participantes y las próximas rondas, 2 más se encargaran de la seguridad del lugar por si algo inesperado sucede, en fin ya hemos decidido los puestos, Rex tu entraras en el torneo, Ara y Dreyk encargaos de la información y Rey y Ayumy encargaos de la protección, nosotros mantendremos a los nobles, políticos e influencias exteriores a raya para que todo sea un éxito-Dijo Shining explicando el plan a la perfección-y bien, ¿Qué les parece?-Pregunto Shining con una sonrisa confiada.

-es un muy buen plan, aun que tiene algunos fallos que se podrían pulir antes del torneo-Dijo Dreyk sugiriéndole una posibilidad a Shining.

-joder, ¡porque tiene que ir él como participante envés de mi?, ¡YO SOY MAS FUERTE!-Dijo Rey envidiando a su compañero.

-2 cosas, primero es cierto que eres uno de los más fuertes del grupo y por eso te necesitamos para que protejas el lugar si algo sucediera, segundo no importa cuanto berrinche hagas, las posiciones ya están elegidas, además Rex es más fuerte que tu y llamara más la atención del público por que ha tenido buenos antecedentes conocidos en toda Equestria-Dijo Shining Explicativamente a lo cual Rey solamente se queda callado y se resigna a aceptar el plan.

-Bueno, el torneo inicia dentro de 1 semana, tenemos que ponernos en marcha y preparar todo, nos veremos mañana a primera hora para pulir los últimos detalles-Dijo Valnor y todos menos Rex y Shining se retiran.

-oye shining, ¿Cuál es el gran premio del torneo?-Pregunto el joven de cabello de marfil con curiosidad.

-el premio consta de aproximadamente 10.000.000 monedas de oro las cuales pueden ser usadas en cualquier parte del mundo, la gema oscura, también otorgan un poder elemental, el que el ganador elija, por no mencionar que recibirá una insignia de "Candidato a Paladín", obviamente también recibirá un apodo adecuado a su elemento, su forma de pelear y estilo de combate-Dijo Shining explicativamente.

-explícame eso de las insignias-Pidió Rex al unicornio blanco.

-existen diferente tipo de insignias en el mundo de los guerreros elementales, en total hay 5 alcanzables: Mercenario, Mercenario de Elite, Representante, Candidato a Paladín, Paladín y Elemental Master-Dijo Shining explicándole los detalles al joven.

-¿y que ocurre con los otros 3?-Pregunta con curiosidad y confusión Rex.

-los últimos 3 son: Candidato a caballero del apocalipsis, Caballero del apocalipsis y Dios Supremo, EL Candidato a Caballero del Apocalipsis no es imposible de conseguir pero solo tienes una posibilidad de 99.9% de conseguirlo, y los otros son imposibles de alcanzar para cualquiera que no esté dispuesto a apostar su propia existencia en el espacio-tiempo-Dijo Shining con seriedad.

-entonces creo que ya tengo un objetivo más en la vida-Dijo Rex con una sonrisa confiada y desafiante-

-¿en qué piensas?-Pregunta Shining con confusión.

-nada nada, lo que me parece extraño es que porque darían un ascenso de ese tipo a el ganador, después de todo creo yo que debería ser muy fuerte-Dijo Rex pensativo.

-eso es porque en este torneo solo pueden participar representantes del mundo, esa es otra de las razones por las que no puse a Rey como competidor, en cambio tu ya tienes el permiso de las princesas de convertirte en el representante oficial de Equestria, hazlo bien y ten por seguro de que todos incluyendo las princesas te estaran agradecidos-Dijo Shining con una sonrisa sincera.

-ten por seguro de que lo lograre, bueno gracias por la información Shining, nos vemos mañana-Dijo Rex saliendo de la sala de reuniones con dirección hacia su habitación.

Rex se dirigió hacia la habitación que le habían designado al llegar a el imperio de cristal, al llegar abrió la puerta y se acostó en la cama colocando sus manos en su nuca.

-Rex, ¿estas seguro de haberte propuesto eso?-Pregunto Ryu preocupado desde dentro de la cabeza de Rex.

-sí, ya lo he entendido perfectamente, la paz definitiva no existe en ninguna parte, por eso, es mejor que encuentre la manera de por lo menos conseguir calmar un poco las cosas, y esa es la única manera que conozco de hacerlo-Dijo Rex decidido.

-está bien, no importa que camino escojas, estaré ahí para apoyarte-Dijo Ryu alegremente.

\- gracias compañero-Agradecio Rex complacido-bueno será mejor que descansemos, mañana será un largo día-Dijo Rex serrando sus ojos para luego dormir.

En un enorme castillo flotante se podía ver a la niña de cabello blanco sentada en un trono frente a un tablero de estrategia militar, el cual mostraba todo el mundo, en un parte se podía ver la figura de un coliseo y una figura de Rex la cual estaba hecha de dos colores, Blanco y negro, .

-por fin empieza lo interesante-Dijo la niña con una sonrisa alegre-bien Rex Phantom, espero que me diviertas-Dijo la niña con la misma sonrisa.

-Señora, es hora de partir-Dijo un mayordomo poni con alas de vampiro.

-está bien Maxuel-Dijo la niña levantándose del trono en el cual se encontraba sentada-cada vez falta menos tiempo para que nos encontremos mi pequeño Dominante, espero que me des una buena impresión-Dijo la niña empezando a caminar junto al poni.

Las palabras no solo resonaron en el palacio, sino que también Rex también fue capaz de escucharla en sus sueños cosa que lo extraño, pero al final decidió no darle importancia y seguir durmiendo.

Continuara…

 **Bueno gente de fanfiction, aquí os traigo el capítulo 8 de Nueva Vida, espero que les haya gustado y lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo ^-^, en fin…mmm ¿Qué era lo que quería decirles?...a si, en mi deviantART MassterRex15 podréis encontrar nuevos dibujos sobre los personajes que aparecieron y los que irán apareciendo a lo largo de la saga, también como se habrán dado cuenta cambie mi nombre a MasterRex y Natsuki-Chan, bueno eso es más que nada porque a partir de ahora mi prima estará ayudando un poco en la historia, anda preséntate enana.**

 **Natsuki: Rex no empieces, y hola a todos mis nuevos y hermosos lectores o, estaré ayudando a Rex a partir de ahora aportando ideas a la historia y ayudando a corregir los grandes errores de este idiota sin remedio :D.**

 **Oye eso es cruel D,:**

 **Natsuki: tu empezaste :T.**

 **Supongo que tienes razón xD, Bueno sigamos con lo importante…creo que no hay nada más que deba informarles, así que eso es todo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo o quizás en el Espacio-Tiempo ;), bueno Natsuki despídete.**

 **Natsuki: Nos vemos mis grandes lectores ^3^.**


End file.
